BOUNCE
by XxMookinexX
Summary: First rivals, then friends, then something more. In stressful situations you learn to trust and you open up your heart. Though the distance stays the same and other people start to change, you hold that wish just like before.
1. Arc One FADE Line One DRIFT

**Title**: Bounce

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: First rivals, then friends, then something more… in stressful situations you learn to trust… and you open up your heart… and though the distance stays the same… and other people start to change… you hold that wish, just like before.

**Pairings**: Well… it changes. Try to figure it out as you go along. There are hints of practically everyone here and there. Although it is eventually a 'happy ever after' story I do not promise that various characters will stay together till the end of time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, if any appear they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are still 13/14. In the sixth movie (which this story and all subsequent stories are set one year later than) Rika had just turned 13, so I am working on the following ages: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are all 13 or 14, and go to the same public school. Rika is 14, but goes to a private school. Alice is also 13. Ryo is 17. Ai and Mako are both 4. Suzie is 8. I don't know where the last four go to school.

This is written in personal third person, and will mainly follow Rika's path through these events. This story contains three arcs: fade, shift and rebound. Each arc contains three chapters. There will be various side stories or sequels to this which I will announce as they come into play.

Oh, the back-story about Rika's father is suggested in the 6th movie. If you can't remember it and can't be bothered to go back, here's a reminder of some important stuff you may have missed:

- By this time all the digimon are in the real world again even after the D-reaper events.  
- Rika's past with her dad - basically she was happy and normal and then he abandoned her or died (in the animation he simply disappears) – I would guess from her comment that she doesn't 'trust adults' it would be the former or some sort of betrayal on his part.  
- Rika's currently in the stage where she's easily embarrassed and slightly awkward and standoffish. It's cute.  
- Takato and the others threw a surprise birthday party for her, but due to various memories brought on by being forced to sing earlier that day, she storms off when asked to join in the Karaoke. Takato goes to follow her, but Renamon stops him, leaving her to her thoughts.

»«»«»«

**BOUNCE**_  
the continuing story_

First rivals, then friends, then something more…  
… in stressful situations you learn to trust…  
… and you open up your heart…  
… and though the distance stays the same…  
… and other people start to change…  
… you hold that wish, just like before.

Arc One:  
**fade**

Line One: **_DRIFT_**

_They sat together, hunched in darkness, dark eyes absorbed by the fire that burned before them._

_"Hey," she whispered. His eyes flicked towards her, but other than that he made no sign of having heard. She was quiet then, because she didn't want to anger him. She didn't want him to become exasperated and leave. Against all odds, he was her closest friend at the moment. The old her would have said it was a brand new low. But she'd gone too far. The others were all angry or upset because of her recent irrationality. _

_There was silence. It seemed to stretch forever and ever, filling the distance between, harsh in it's absoluteness. Eventually it grew too much for him to bear. He hated quiet. It made him think of being alone. He could not stand that empty feeling._

_"What?" he asked at last, impatient to find out what was on her mind. That was why he'd come here, after all. To stop the grief where it was. To make her wake up. It was still hard to believe she was the same fiery girl he'd had such respect for. He'd never imagined she'd be the type to really run away from home. She was tough, certainly, but he'd thought she was more aware of her family's feelings than that. He'd thought she was more intuitive about all of their feelings. But looking at the state of her now, he guessed she was a long way from where she once was. That much was obvious by her dishevelled state. The fresh tearstains glittered on her cheeks. _

_He could have followed Henry's advice and left her here to repent, but he'd been so angry with her. He'd wanted to knock some sense back into her suddenly empty head. Now he understood. She was questioning all her friendships. She didn't know how to make so many sincere apologies all at once. It didn't help that she was tired, and upset. That her first love was over before it started. That she was jealous. That she overreacted, and was angry. That she didn't understand how much all of them loved her._

_He really hoped she could find the strength to return to normal. It wasn't right seeing her like this, but Goodness knows she'd needed someone. Not that she readily accepted it. But he was used to her abuse by now. For all her kindness, she really was a very selfish person. She shifted to stare at him when she spoke, her expression solemn._

_"What should do I do?" she asked. He sat back, his fingers digging into the cold sand that surrounded them. _

_"I don't know," he said honestly. "I want you to come home, but it's your decision to make." Even as he spoke, he could not meet her gaze. It wasn't because he was angry. He'd calmed down since hearing that revelation. It was because he felt sorry for her, and that seemed incurably wrong to him. He could no longer see her on his level anymore, let alone above that, and that was the biggest betrayal of that day by far._

_"I'm sorry."_

_He moved then, unable to stand her tone of voice. Broken. As his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close in a sideways hug, her head lolled against him. She was all too fragile. She would never have let him hug her before. What had happened to her energy? Her vitality? It seemed so laughable, that he had once been afraid of her, but Rika Nonaka had fallen a long way since then._

»«»«»«

"Rika."

"No!" she shouted stubbornly back through the curtain. She fastened her arms over her chest as a gesture to show she wasn't moving. She didn't know why she bothered though. It wasn't like anyone could see her. In fact, that was rather the point, wasn't it?

"Rika, Honey, you promised!" She cringed internally at her mother's voice. _Dammit!_

That was the crux of the matter, really. She _had_ promised. Even so the idea of drawing back the curtain now, knowing who was out there… she'd never live it down. Besides, if she'd known that they'd _all_ be there to watch her in her moment of humiliation she never would have promised in the first place.

"Rika." It was Takato's voice. He sounded as regretful as ever. _He should be_, she thought vindictively. _This is entirely _his_ fault._ "Rika," he repeated, this time a little more sure of himself. "You don't have to come out if you don't want to, but will you at least tell us if you like it? We tried really hard on this one." She sighed. _Stupid Takato._ He really was too kind for his own good. That kindness would get him hurt one day. Had already, she supposed, back in the days of D-reaper.

She turned back to her reflection unhappily. This wasn't how she'd wanted to spend her birthday. But they really had gone to all the effort of having this arranged for her. She found herself blushing slightly and quickly shook the thought away.

"Rika?" Apparently it was Jeri's turn to try and coax her out. "Do you not like it? If so we can try and find you another one." Rika groaned mentally, but she knew she couldn't hide in the dressing room forever. She reached out through the curtain and grabbed Jeri, pulling her through.

There was a familiar yelp, and a small, feminine exclamation of surprise as well as some muffled laughter. Rika soon found out why when Takato was the one to appear through the curtain, not Jeri. She glared at him, fully aware that he could see her, and that he was staring at her and that her cheeks were bright red. She let out an angry growl and pushed him outside again. There was a thump, as of one falling over backwards.

"Not a word!" she snarled, reaching out and this time managing to successfully snag Jeri and pull her through the curtain instead. Jeri was giggling slightly at Rika's mistake, but that soon transformed into a delighted cry when she looked Rika up and down.

"Oh! Rika, you look amazing!" There was a derisive snort from outside.

"Shut up, Kazu! No one asked you," Rika yelled, knowing full well that it must have been him. Henry and Kenta were too polite, Takato was too scared of her, and Ryo… Ryo wasn't there.

She could have kicked herself. She'd automatically summoned his name into her head along with the rest of them. As if they were friends. As if they were anything these days.

They could have been, once. But as soon as the digital world had opened up again he'd run back there, refusing to believe that Cyberdramon would stay in his rookie form. He'd said it was too dangerous. He'd said that he was sorry. He'd said a lot of things. How she wished she could hate him for it, but she'd realised that the frustrated feeling she'd been harbouring when she was around him was as much to do with a grudging crush as an injured pride. Not to say she wasn't spiteful, however. Rika could be very spiteful when she put her mind to it. He deserved it, too. For running away like a coward, just like her Father. _How stupid._

He'd had the nerve to tell her it would never work out between them. He'd said the age gap was too big. He'd said they'd burn out too quickly, that they'd only hurt each other.

So Rika, at the tender age of thirteen, had pulled back her fist and punched him in the face. She'd said she'd never said she liked him in the first place. She'd screamed that he was nothing but an annoyance. She'd said he was beneath her. She hadn't meant it, but she'd enjoyed saying so. She'd liked watching him wince. She'd wanted to hurt him, she realised in hindsight, as much as he'd hurt her.

But it hadn't worked. He'd stood up and embraced her, even though she was still shouting abuse. It was because, more than anything else, he hadn't been able to stand seeing her cry. She'd hated herself for that. She'd hated breaking down. But he'd been her first love.

Jeri had said it was only natural. She said she'd have cried too, if it had been Takato. Rika had smirked and teased her mercilessly about her crush for the next hour, and somehow things had started to feel right again. Slowly.

"Rika?" She jumped, startled. Jeri was looking at her rather worriedly. "You're scowling," she stated. "Do you really hate it that much?" Rika sighed. She hated to upset the other girl, and now Jeri looked far too concerned.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else," she apologised and waved the other girl's worries away with a gesture. She forced a smile onto her face. _Oh well, better get this over with._ Gritting her teeth, she tugged the partition that separated the dressing room from the room beyond open. There were several very loud intakes of breath. She couldn't see their expressions since she had her eyes closed. She waited patiently for the laughter to start.

Surprisingly none came.

"Oh! Aren't you precious?" Her mother engulfed her in an instant, blocking her friend's expressions from view even though she had opened her eyes just to see them.

It took a while until she was finally released from her mother's cooing clutches. She blinked and blushed as she realised the boys were all staring at her. Kenta's mouth was hanging open, whilst Henry and Takato looked pleased with themselves, if a little unsure of her reaction. Kazu, on the other hand, looked as if the ground had given way. He whistled under his breath. Guilmon sniffed at her feet and then looked up to give her a goofy grin.

"Pretty," he told her, as Terriermon just laughed. Guardramon had been too big to come into the store, and Kenta had left MarineAngemon behind to keep him company. Renamon leant against the far wall and smiled appreciatively before fading from view. Rika appreciated the gesture. She was never one to parade her looks. For someone who was the daughter of a model, she was pretty self-conscious when she bothered dressing up for the world. That's why she so rarely did it.

"You look really nice, Rika," Takato said. She rolled her eyes, as if the words didn't matter to her or were somehow far too predictable. Henry nodded in agreement. She started to glower heavily at the floor, her embarrassment growing, but couldn't help a smile when Kazu smacked Kenta so that the other boy would close his mouth.

"Wow, Rika," Henry said with a chuckle that spread to his eyes. "I had no idea you could look so feminine." Rika frowned and retreated back into the changing room, drawing the curtain closed behind her. She was more than aware of the awkward silence she'd left behind.

"Way to go, Henry." It was Kazu's voice. "You know Rika doesn't like compliments." _Idiots._

Jeri looked on worriedly as Rika stared at her reflection again, properly considering herself this time. She liked the colour. Her mum would say the light blue brought out her eyes. In fact, on the whole she did like it, but that didn't change what it was. The idea of wearing a dress was completely repulsive to her. She'd only done it since both her mother and Jeri had ganged up on her. A birthday present. A dress. She could think of much more useful things they could have bought her instead. But maybe she'd let them buy it for her anyway, just incase.

»«»«»«

They went bowling. Rika had never been before, but it had been fun. She'd liked the way everyone celebrated when someone got a strike, and cheered up those who were failing miserably. Kenta, for all his apparent genius, was completely rubbish at the game.

Rika had actually turned out to be surprising good at it. Jeri had said she'd found her secret talent. She'd smiled, knowing that her real talent was in being a digimon tamer, but that was hardly a secret. Kazu had said she had pent up aggression. She'd responded by thwacking him over the head with the flat of her hand. _The idiot had deserved it_.

All in all it had been a good day. Everything had been going fine until they left. Her mum went off to pay, whilst the rest of them got back their shoes and headed for the exit. Takato, surprisingly, had been the one to win the game. It was sheer dumb-luck as far as Rika was concerned. _How else could he get four strikes in a row?_ She wasn't that bitter about it though because Jeri had taken the opportunity of congratulating him to start holding his hand. The two of them had begun to take on a lovely shade of beetroot, and her entertainment was growing rapidly by the second.

Kazu was unable to resist the opportunity to mock them, and kept making loud comments like "Chumly's growing up so fast!" whilst Kenta started mock crying beside him imitating a proud mother. Rika was walking with Henry, trying desperately to pretend that she didn't know the pair behind them, even as she tried hard not to laugh at their jokes about the pair in front of them.

She'd been completely unaware of her surroundings, and then Renamon had appeared beside her, head tilted forward to whisper into her ear.

"Rika, Ryo's here." Her eyes had widened and she'd almost stopped walking from shock. Her heart had leapt into her throat as adrenaline started to pump through her veins. "He's with someone else." Internally she deflated like a balloon, but she was determined not to let it show. She blinked her eyes, swallowed and tried to act like nothing had happened as Renamon disappeared again. At least her heartbreak had been a fast one.

Henry was watching her out of the corner of his eye as she forced a smile onto her face again. She'd have gotten away with it, she was certain, if Kenta hadn't picked this time to become annoyingly observant.

"Hey! It's Ryo!"

"Ryo? Where?" Kazu sounded like he was about to wet his pants from excitement. The thought caused Rika to smirk. _Stupid little boys_. She could be very vindictive when she wanted to be.

Kenta pointed him out, and Rika found it impossible not to look, like everyone else. The girl was tall, and had a ridiculously well rounded figure. She was smiling at him, even as her fingers fiddled with her shoulder-length brown hair. Immediately, Rika knew she would hate her. _Bimbo. Who actually flirts like that?_

"Ryo," Kenta beckoned, catching the seventeen year old's attention and making him turn away from his companion. He smiled, and everything was just like how she remembered, including the dimple on the left side of his cheek. He was still as annoyingly perfect as he'd always been.

"Hey, guys," he said as the two groups met up. By this time, several of the more observant people had noticed the girl by his side and were casting cautious looks in Rika's direction. She ignored them, determined to appear unphased by this almost tragic development. _Stop it. Stop noticing me._

"Wow, man, it's been ages. How've you been? Last I heard you were still in the digital world." Trust Kazu to be completely oblivious to any undercurrents what so ever.

"Yeah, my dad and I talked it out and cut a deal about that. I'm in full-time education again. But so long as I keep my grades up I can check up on cyberdramon whenever I want. Plus he says I can defer my entry to college, just so long as I keep my options open." _He never told me that. _He looked at Rika then, and gave her the smile she'd always considered belonged only to her. "Hey Rika, Happy Birthday." _He remembered?_ She opened her mouth to reply, but the girl Ryo was with cleared her throat loudly. Ryo looked a little taken aback, but got the hint when she indicated she'd like to be included in the conversation. _Go away._

"This is Leah. She's the sister of one of my friends."

"We're going out," she added. "And you are?" Rika felt like doing something violent, but held herself in check. Jeri squeezed her hand, offering her silent support.

"These are the guys who saved the world from D-reaper," Ryo explained before pointing them out one-by-one. When he got to Rika, Leah suddenly squealed and lunged forward, grabbing her by both hands. _Don't touch me._

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, but I only just realised! You're the daughter of Rumiko Nonaka, right? The famous model? I'm such a big fan of hers. And you did some modelling yourself, didn't you?" As if saving the world was of lesser concern to her than her mother's modelling career. "That's so cool!"

"Thanks," Rika said icily. Her right eye was twitching slightly. "You can let go now. You're cutting off my blood supply, and I make a rule of not letting people I don't like touch me." Leah's face drained from colour a little bit and she backed off, before beginning to blush. She was obviously embarrassed. Ryo looked at Rika cautiously, half-afraid she might explode. "It was nice seeing you again," she stated with very little warmth in her tone. "Bye."

She walked away, and the others excused themselves and followed after, the two idiots lingering back to apologise to Ryo for her behaviour. "Sorry, Ryo. It's just Rika. You know she doesn't need an excuse to have her knickers in a twist."

It was notable that no one said anything to Leah after that.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rika overheard her say as they left. Ryo sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Rika's nice once you get to know her. She just doesn't like strangers." It was a lie, but it probably made the girl feel better. He hesitated. "It probably didn't help that you said we were going out." Rika blushed, and was more than thankful when the doors finally closed behind them. _Why does he have to be right all the time?_

»«»«»«

They'd had cake as she opened her presents. No one mentioned the incident with Ryo; aware that she was trying her best to pretend it never happened. It had been a good day mostly. They'd even sung Karaoke, and this time Rika had joined in, unlike last year. They'd been awed at her voice. It was beautiful. They'd wondered why she had been so upset the year before. Only Takato could guess, remembering the incident with the runaway train, but he hadn't known the reason _why_. It was just that she'd been too reminded of her father. She got moody when she remembered the people who'd walked out on her. She questioned fate. Whether whoever was in charge out there didn't like her, or whether she was just destined to be unhappy. But she didn't tell them that. She laughed and shrugged it off, and pretended to be having a brilliant evening, which she was really. She was just bitter and sore.

Eventually only Jeri was left. At which point Rika finally allowed the smile to disappear off her face.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Fine," Rika replied. "I told you, we decided it wouldn't work out last year."

"No," Jeri shook her head stubbornly. "You said _he_ decided it wouldn't work out last year. You said nothing of the sort." Rika sighed unhappily. _So perceptive._

"There's nothing I can do. If he doesn't like me, he doesn't like me."

"But he does like you! That's what makes this so unbearably stupid." The outburst shocked Rika so much that she accidentally agreed with her, voicing her thoughts aloud. Thoughts she was used to keeping to herself.

"Yeah. I thought so too. But I was wrong. He won't change his mind. He's an idiot. He's moved on. He made that abundantly clear today." _And it hurts because I thought it would be different._

"Really?" Jeri nudged her in the side with a sly smile on her face. "Maybe he doesn't like her that much. She was the one who insisted they were going out, after all. If he felt it was important, wouldn't he have said so?" Rika appreciated the sentiment, even though she knew it wasn't true. _I wish it was true._

"He was just being considerate, Jeri. No." She shook her head. "I've given up on love. I don't have a Takato like you." Jeri giggled, blushing and ringing her hands nervously.

"But knowing we like each other doesn't make confessing any less embarrassing or awkward. Kazu sees to that." Rika laughed, her spirits uplifting again. She walked Jeri to the door and waved goodbye until she pulled the outer gate's door closed behind her. She was feeling great right up until she received the text message. It was from Ryo. She blushed angrily, and hesitated with her thumb hovering over the buttons, unsure what to do. _Should I read it?_

"Is it Ryo?" Renamon asked, appearing at the wall, arms crossed, but face inquisitive. Rika nodded, and Renamon waited quietly to see what would happen. She knew better than to try and influence any decision Rika might make. Rika had always made her decisions to the best of her ability on her own. She was strong-willed. She hated depending on anybody. That's why she'd had so many issues.

**"I know you haven't forgiven me yet. That's why I stayed away. But did you have to be so cold to Leah? It's not her fault."**

Rika didn't know what word to use for what she wanted to do just then. She was emotional. She wanted to do something. But she was torn. She wanted to scream, she wanted to punch him, she wanted to find somebody else, anybody else to fall in love with and parade them in front of him and prove that she didn't need him to be happy. All he ever caused her was grief. There was nothing good about him. He was a nuisance. But she didn't hate him yet, in spite of everything. For some reason, she knew, she wasn't over him, and that was what she hated. Their situation, and the fragility of her heart. It was unbearable. She used to think she was so much stronger than anybody else.

**"I meant it when I wished you Happy Birthday. I want to be friends with you, Rika. I hate this situation."**

She hated the way he always found a way to put how she was feeling into words before she had a chance to. She hated the way he was so understanding. The way he looked so perfect. The way she liked him, but he didn't like her back. Not enough to want to be with her anyway. But she couldn't believe she wasn't good enough, when compared to someone like Leah.

"What's so good about her?" she asked, half to herself, half to Renamon. Renamon didn't know what to say. Some human emotions were beyond her. She understood the concept of love. Saw the way Rika and her mother and grandma loved each other, and understood the way that Takato and Jeri blushed around each other, and liked to be close to one another. She'd understood that Rika and Ryo were in a similar situation, although their way of spending time together had involved arguing and teasing more than holding hands. It had never been gentle.

"I hate this." Rika stamped her foot, closing her eyes to block everything out. "I hate feeling this way." She was angry, and Renamon could only suppose this was why she'd said what she said next. "I wish I'd never met him."

»«»«»«

_Heya, the next update soon, but let me know what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_ΧχΜοο_****_кίηεχΧ_**

_©2010 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	2. Arc One FADE Line Two SHUDDER

**Title**: Bounce

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: First rivals, then friends, then something more… in stressful situations you learn to trust… and you open up your heart… and though the distance stays the same… and other people start to change… you hold that wish, just like before.

**Pairings**: Well… it changes. Try to figure it out as you go along. There are hints of practically everyone here and there. Although it is eventually a 'happy ever after' story I do not promise that various characters will stay together till the end of time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, if any appear they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are still 13/14. In the sixth movie (which this story and all subsequent stories are set one year later than) Rika had just turned 13, so I am working on the following ages: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are all 13 or 14, and go to the same public school. Rika is 14, but goes to a private school. Alice is also 13. Ryo is 17. Ai and Mako are both 4. Suzie is 8. I don't know where the last four go to school.

This is written in personal third person, and will mainly follow Rika's path through these events. This story contains three arcs: fade, shift and rebound. Each arc contains three chapters. There will be various side stories or sequels to this which I will announce as they come into play.

Oh, the back-story about Rika's father is suggested in the 6th movie. If you can't remember it and can't be bothered to go back, here's a reminder of some important stuff you may have missed:

- By this time all the digimon are in the real world again even after the D-reaper events.  
- Rika's past with her dad - basically she was happy and normal and then he abandoned her or died (in the animation he simply disappears) – I would guess from her comment that she doesn't 'trust adults' it would be the former or some sort of betrayal on his part.  
- Rika's currently in the stage where she's easily embarrassed and slightly awkward and standoffish. It's cute.  
- Takato and the others threw a surprise birthday party for her, but due to various memories brought on by being forced to sing earlier that day, she storms off when asked to join in the Karaoke. Takato goes to follow her, but Renamon stops him, leaving her to her thoughts.

»«»«»«

**BOUNCE**_  
the continuing story_

First rivals, then friends, then something more…  
… in stressful situations you learn to trust…  
… and you open up your heart…  
… and though the distance stays the same…  
… and other people start to change…  
… you hold that wish, just like before.

Arc One:  
**fade**

Line Two: **_SHUDDER_**

_"How can I go back there?" she asked. He held her tighter. He wished she'd never gotten into this situation. No person should be afraid to go home. "I said such… terrible things to them. I haven't grown up or changed at all." She buried her head in her hands. Their digimon exchanged looks, and simultaneously claimed they'd collect firewood for the dying fire. For the most part he ignored them. She couldn't care less. She didn't see anything but the depths of her mistakes._

_"I guess." He struggled for words. He wasn't usually the type to give out advice. He was happy-go-lucky. But he wasn't stupid, no matter what Rika said. "Maybe because you recognise that, you can change from now on. It can't be easy to change. You're used to reacting to people in the same way you always have. Being nicer must've been difficult for you." She blushed and hid her face further from view. "Well, that's what Jeri said."_

_"What?" She looked up, almost hopeful. "When?"_

_"About those times you modelled, and the way you accepted your birthday present. That dress. I think we all know how much you hate them. So I thought Jeri's right. That took a lot of consideration on your part." _

_But instead of cheering her up, somehow her face had become ashen. She snatched up a stick from the sand and started poking viciously at what was left of the fire. Mostly ashes. _

_"What's…?" He hesitated. "Did something I say upset you? I wasn't trying to. Honestly. It was meant to be a compliment."_

_She mumbled something he couldn't hear, and he frowned at her. Leaning forward to try and catch the words. It sounded like "scone."_

_"Rika, I can't hear you." In hind sight, he didn't mean to sound so frustrated._

_"I said it's gone!" she shouted, throwing down the stick onto the fire and staring at him. The stick blazed into life, throwing her face into sharp relief. She looked tortured. "I ripped it up."_

_His mouth dropped open and he stared at her. She fidgeted and wiped her eyes with the back of her arm, trying to stop herself crying._

_"Y-you…?" He couldn't help stuttering. He couldn't believe her. "Why would you **do** that?" He was angry as well as appalled. "Don't accept something in the first place if you plan to destroy it."_

_She looked away and they plunged into silence once again. He wondered why he'd bothered coming to save this stupid person. Save her? Didn't that sound heroic… but what was the point in coming to find her, bringing her home again, if nothing had changed? She still had a warped perspective of the world. He understood a little better now, why she was so scared to return. She'd been thoughtless. She'd been cruel. It wasn't just words that had hurt them. Even so, he couldn't help being angry. No wonder her mother was so upset._

_Rika wasn't defending herself. She was avoiding him._

_"This is a part of it, isn't it?" he said, finally cottoning on. The anger lingered in his words. "You don't want to try. You're scared of being hurt, so you sabotage your relationships because you can't just give up. It's not your nature. You make others give up on you. Then you can be on your own and it won't be your fault. It'll be fate."_

_Her eyes were wide and moist, but she did not speak for a very long time._

»«»«»«

"That's weird," Rika said, staring at her phone. Renamon looked at her curiously, and Rika brandished the phone. "It's nothing. Just a text from someone I don't know." _Must be a wrong number, poor sucker._ She deleted the message from Ryo Akiyama without bothering to check what it said. She went to school without giving it a second thought.

Renamon followed, as she usually did, keeping to the shadows but watching over her partner carefully. Impmon showed up to keep her company whilst Ai and Mako were in primary school, entertaining her as he tried to juggle fireballs. It was only later, after Rika had finished school and met Jeri and the others, that Renamon realised something was dreadfully wrong with Rika.

They were in the park again. It was hot, the sunlight blazing and warming their skin more than was completely comfortable. The boys and their digimon played football. They watched as terriormon fell over, knocking the ball towards the goal. It was an easy save for Guardramon, who wasn't that fast but took up a lot of room in the allocated goal space. The girls, who'd retreated to the shade earlier (Rika to keep Jeri company rather than out of a desire not to play), decided they wanted to get ice cream in the summer heat.

"So," Jeri asked, making use of the opportunity since the two of them were alone. "What happened? Did Ryo try to contact you after that?" Rika was baffled.

"Who?" Jeri faltered. She wasn't sure whether Rika was making a joke or not. She'd sounded awfully serious for saying something so ridiculous. Rika was looking at her expectantly. "Come to think of it, I did get a text from a Ryo, I think it was Ryo, this morning. But since I didn't recognise it, I just deleted it. Jeri, you shouldn't give out my number to people I don't know. Even if they're fans." Jeri's face was growing gradually paler. "It's okay," Rika said, misreading her friend's look. "I'm not angry or anything. What did he want? Or was it just fan-mail. You know I'm not over-" She stopped, frowning to herself, wondering what she was saying. "Sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about." _That was weird._

"R-Rika," she stuttered, fighting for words. "Rika, you must know Ryo. Ryo Akiyama. He beat you in that first digimon card tournament. He helped fight against D-reaper. He… you… told me you loved him."

Rika burst into laughter. "Yeah, right, Jeri. I think I'd remember something like that." She wasn't sure what she found more laughable. The fact that Jeri thought some guy she'd never even heard of could beat her, or that this strange figment was the love of her life.

"Rika, I'm not joking," Jeri said, suddenly desperate. "Don't you know Ryo? Don't you know who I'm talking about?" Rika wrinkled up her nose, the smile fading off her face.

"Jeri, enough." She was serious.

"But-" Rika crossed her arms across her chest, and looked annoyed. _You're taking the joke too far._ "Takato!" Jeri cried, waving wildly and beckoning all of their friends over. It was the scared tone of her voice that drew their attention. Even Rika noticed. _Is that really acting?_

"What's up?" Henry asked, as Terriormon got comfortable on his head.

"Ryo Akiyama," Jeri said, and Rika rolled her eyes, exasperated. Although there was a little bit of fear she was keeping buried. "Rika doesn't remember him."

"What?" Everyone, every single one of them was aghast. It was real shock, Rika knew. The idiots among them wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face if they were joking. But she didn't want to see what she knew. She pretended not to notice.

Kazu stared at her wide-eyed. "Dude, how do you not remember Ryo?"

"He's like the coolest guy we know," Kenta agreed.

"Apart from me, of course." Kazu scratched the end of his nose, smiling, but Rika was beginning to look quite angry now. Her agitation was growing by the second.

"Look, joke's over guys. Stop it."

"But Ryo's our friend," Guilmon said, nuzzling at Rika's hand.

"Big whoop," she said. "I don't know him."

"He was your friend too, Rika," Henry said.

"Rika…" It was Takato's face that set her over the edge. He looked so _concerned_. She gritted her teeth.

"Renamon, we're leaving," she stated, turning on her heel, but Renamon appeared right in front of her, blocking her path.

"Rika, we know Ryo." Rika stared up at her digimon, wide-eyed. Renamon would never lie to her. Her face started to burn with humiliation. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. She started to run.

"Rika," Henry shouted, chasing after her. He caught up to her as she rounded the corner and grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Rika this is serious. We're not playing mind-games. How can you not remember him? Is there anything else you don't remember? Did you hit your head yesterday? Or-"

"I'm not some simpleton with amnesia, Henry." It was just the two of them, and he could tell she was distressed. Panicking. He hugged her. It was instinct that drove him to it. She'd looked so scared. Terriormon wobbled a bit as he tried to climb further up Henry's head, in a balancing act to avoid falling on Rika. Rika went passive as he held her. He wasn't sure what to say out of all the things he wanted to, so he chose the simplest words.

"I'm sorry. I know you're scared. We didn't help the situation, acting that way. I didn't mean to back you into a corner. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

"Yeah, Rika," Terriormon said. "Momentai."

Rika and Henry both looked up at him. The absurdity of the situation hit them and they laughed a little bit, whilst Terriormon looked nonplussed. Henry looked down at her, and blushed a little bit when he realised how close they'd gotten. He let go of her and backed up. There was an awkward pause.

"Listen," he said. "I don't know why this happened. But it must have something to do with us running into him yesterday, and that girl he was with." Something odd happened to Rika then. Her heart twisted. It was jealousy and bitterness and it came and went in a sudden wave of emotion that seemed out of place to her. She didn't know Ryo. Why did she care that he was with a girl? She bit her lip.

"Henry… did he do anything to me? Is there a reason I don't want to remember him?"

Henry frowned. "I think you're better off talking to Jeri about that. She'll know better than me."

Rika nodded. It made sense, for all that Henry and Takato were her closest friends, Jeri was her closest female friend. If Ryo really had been her first love, as Jeri had claimed, Jeri was the only person she could imagine telling about it.

"Renamon?" Rika always found it odd when anyone other than her addressed her digimon. Renamon was sitting on the tall wall beside them, watching over them, as if to make sure Henry didn't do anything. "After we left, did anything happen?" Renamon hesitated. She didn't know what to say. The truth was Ryo had dumped Rika a long time ago, on false pretences, and never truly explained himself. Whatever had happened yesterday, whatever Ryo had said wasn't what had caused Rika to act this way. It was the underlying issue that had never been resolved which was the source of her partner's grievances.

"Text messages," Renamon replied. "But of course, I didn't read them. You said," and now she addressed Rika, "you wished you'd never met him."

"Jeri said there were a lot of misunderstandings between you two," Henry reported, leaning back against the wall this his arms crossed. "That was why you two fell out a year ago. But she wouldn't elaborate, even when Kazu pestered her about it."

Rika shook her head. She didn't remember anything about yesterday to do with this person. They'd gone bowling, and she'd sung karaoke. Wasn't that a sign that everything had gone well? But there was that dress. That stupid dress. She remembered promising that she'd try one on for them, but why on earth had she let her mother buy it for her? It wasn't like she was ever going to wear it.

"Maybe if you found out more about him, you might remember?" Henry wondered. He was about to suggest they go back when he looked back up the street and spotted the other four all peering round the corner at them. He exhaled, and when Rika looked confused, pointed in their direction. She scowled.

"Eheh," Takato rubbed the back of his head as they approached. "Sorry, we eavesdropped. We didn't exactly mean to, we were only following because we were worried, but you looked like you were having an important moment, I mean, erm, conversation, so we held back." He was blushing and stumbling his words. Henry and Rika looked blank. Kazu smacked Takato on the back of the head, and Jeri giggled.

"If you want to find out about Ryo," Kenta started, adjusting his glasses. "We can always go see him."

"Don't be stupid," Kazu said. "The last thing he needs is to see she doesn't remember him, especially after she was so rude to his girlfriend." Again, Rika felt that inexplicable twang of jealousy. "If you want to know about Ryo, the two of us know everything there is to know about him." Kazu wrapped an arm around Kenta and winked at her. "His blood type…"

Rika rolled her eyes. Somehow the idea of listening to this person's life story was utterly unappealing. Especially told by these dunderheads in their crazy case of hero-worship. She wanted to be reminded of her personal history with him, to understand what was so scarring. Jeri was a much better bet.

"Not interested," she said, cutting him off before he could go off on one. "Jeri, can we go somewhere?"

"Certainly." The other girl didn't even hesitate, although she did cast Takato a look, which he utterly failed to notice as they parted ways. Not that he didn't look pathetically sappy himself. Rika wondered when on earth the two of them were going to get their act together. Kazu looked annoyed, but Rika didn't bother apologising to him. Apart from not seeing any reason to, she always seemed to send him into a strop. It was just habit now. She'd feel bad, but she had better things on her mind.

Takato watched them go, longingly. He'd been planning to ask Jeri out today. Actually, he'd been planning to ask Jeri out every day for well over a year now, but he usually panicked and chickened out. Today, however, he'd been so sure of himself. He'd woken up with a feeling like he could conquer the world… but obviously Rika's issues took priority here. He was worried about her. She was never the type to understand her own feelings. In fact, in as far as he could remember she'd always taken a long time to battle through personal issues.

"I don't get her," Kazu said, crossing his arms. "Why does she always have such a big stick shoved up her-"

"Kazu," Henry interrupted him. "Give her a break, would you? There's something seriously wrong with her." Kazu couldn't help it. He laughed a little bit. It had been exactly what he'd been trying to say.

"Kazu," Kenta sounded a bit reproachful. It was his way of reeling in his best friend when he went too far.

"It isn't funny," Henry snapped.

"Relax, dude," Kazu tried to make peace. "I'm not saying she doesn't need help. But she always ends up doing something like this, don't you think?"

"What're you on about Kazu?" It took Takato a moment to realise that he'd been the one to speak that time.

"Well." Kazu shifted his weight, looking uncertainly at the other three. "She always seems to have some secret drama, which she never tells anyone about, and then she gets annoyed that we don't understand what she's feeling. Maybe she doesn't realise she does it. Maybe that's why she's always so angry. I don't know. But don't you find it annoying? She takes all of us for granted."

"I don't think that's true," Kenta started, but he looked confused, as if he didn't quite believe his own words. Henry and Takato shared a look. Takato couldn't help remembering Ice Devimon. He wondered if Henry was remembering the same. His friend's fists were clenched. Rika meant a lot to Henry, he knew, although he was never certain how either of them either of them actually felt about each other exactly. They could have just been best friends. Or there could be something more. Henry was the type to try to protect everyone. Even Alice McCoy. And they all knew how badly that had turned out.

"I just hope she's okay," he said, unsure who to worry about the most right now.

»«»«»«

_Heya, the next update soon, but let me know what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_ΧχΜοο_****_кίηεχΧ_**

_©2010 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	3. Arc One FADE Line Three SINK

**Title**: Bounce

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: First rivals, then friends, then something more… in stressful situations you learn to trust… and you open up your heart… and though the distance stays the same… and other people start to change… you hold that wish, just like before.

**Pairings**: Well… it changes. Try to figure it out as you go along. There are hints of practically everyone here and there. Although it is eventually a 'happy ever after' story I do not promise that various characters will stay together till the end of time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, if any appear they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are still 13/14. In the sixth movie (which this story and all subsequent stories are set one year later than) Rika had just turned 13, so I am working on the following ages: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are all 13 or 14, and go to the same public school. Rika is 14, but goes to a private school. Alice is also 13. Ryo is 17. Ai and Mako are both 4. Suzie is 8. I don't know where the last four go to school.

This is written in personal third person, and will mainly follow Rika's path through these events. This story contains three arcs: fade, shift and rebound. Each arc contains three chapters. There will be various side stories or sequels to this which I will announce as they come into play.

Oh, the back-story about Rika's father is suggested in the 6th movie. If you can't remember it and can't be bothered to go back, here's a reminder of some important stuff you may have missed:

- By this time all the digimon are in the real world again even after the D-reaper events.  
- Rika's past with her dad - basically she was happy and normal and then he abandoned her or died (in the animation he simply disappears) – I would guess from her comment that she doesn't 'trust adults' it would be the former or some sort of betrayal on his part.  
- Rika's currently in the stage where she's easily embarrassed and slightly awkward and standoffish. It's cute.  
- Takato and the others threw a surprise birthday party for her, but due to various memories brought on by being forced to sing earlier that day, she storms off when asked to join in the Karaoke. Takato goes to follow her, but Renamon stops him, leaving her to her thoughts.

»«»«»«

**BOUNCE**_  
the continuing story_

First rivals, then friends, then something more…  
… in stressful situations you learn to trust…  
… and you open up your heart…  
… and though the distance stays the same…  
… and other people start to change…  
… you hold that wish, just like before.

Arc One:  
**fade**

Line Three: **_SINK_**

_"Why did you follow me?" she asked at last, and he stopped short, wondering how on earth to reply. Of course, he couldn't tell her the truth._

_It was honestly because he'd been so angry with her he'd wanted to shout at her face to face. He'd been fed up with the way she was treating everyone. He'd wanted answers. He hadn't come to rescue her, but on finding her, he'd had no other choice. She was too much of a lost cause to leave to her own devices, and he'd cared more than he'd thought he would, so he'd stayed._

_"Who else did you have?" he asked, not caring that he was being too blunt until she winced. Renamon would be frowning at him if she had eyebrows, but he could feel the glare from across the fire. He ignored it. He was standing up for himself this time. He understood that Renamon was Rika's partner and so had to stand up for her, but he was sure she must understand that he had to do this. Had to say these things or Rika would never understand. Never appreciate what she had. "Rika, everybody wants you to come home. It's just that you've made them think you don't like them, that you wouldn't come back with them if they came to get you. Even Henry, and you know badly you must've been acting if that's the case, right?"_

_She did. Of course she did. Henry had even tried to save the dead._

»«»«»«

Her mother didn't notice her depression, Rika thought as she sat through breakfast as patiently as she could. She was stuck in a bubble, waffling on about the latest catwalk fashions and the like, and Rika could not be less interested.

The talk with Jeri could have gone better, yesterday. She'd been so frustrated she'd ended up saying Jeri was one to lecture on romance, considering how she relied on Takato to make all the moves. Jeri had been offended, obviously. She'd said that Rika never knew a good thing when she had it, and that of course she'd had issues with Ryo, she'd been harping on about how much she'd hated him for most of the time. Neither of them had been too pleased at the other when they'd went their separate ways.

"It would be lovely if you could come to the photo shoot later with that new dress we bought, because it really is absolutely darling, and I'd like to show it off to everyone. You know, I know that designer quite well, so I might be able to get permission to use it on the line with all the others. Wouldn't you like that?"

But, of course, Rika couldn't get a word in edgewise to actually reply to her mother's question, because she had already launched into a spiel about when she'd first met that designer, and how her old designs were a lot more classical than the new ones, but that the latest batch was very unique, yet still very in-keeping with modern trends.

Rika would have liked to say that actually she was dealing with some drama right now and could her mother just back off for a bit because she was beginning to go insane at her constant nattering! She bit her lip, though, since her grandma wasn't there to keep the peace between them (she was meeting an old beau), and she did love her mother really. She didn't go looking for arguments, no matter what Kazu said.

"Oh, Rika," her mother suddenly exclaimed, and Rika realised she could taste copper in her mouth. She'd bitten through the skin. "You need to be more careful and look after your looks," her mother complained. "You won't stay young forever, and won't it be a shame if you don't take advantage of it while you can? You're lucky, I'm sure a lot of boys are interested in you. What's Takato doing these days? He's a nice boy."

Sometimes, Rika considered, her mother drove her insane.

"Takato's practically dating Jeri, mum," she ground out, trying and failing to mask her irritation, which her mother proceeded to completely misinterpret. She put a consoling hand on Rika's shoulder.

"Never mind, sweetheart. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Rika's expression was not sullen, but irate. _What an absolutely stupid saying! _

"Why do you only ever hear what you want to hear?" she snapped, and oh, god, she was doing it again, but she couldn't stop herself. Her mother's face had gone blank with shock. Rika was on her feet, throwing down her fork with too much force. "I hate modelling. I hate people thinking they know me just because I'm related to you. I'm not an airheaded fashion freak! I only did it to keep you happy, but I'm tired of that. It's always fashion with you, and I know that's the only way you know how to relate, but you never make time for what I want to do." Her mother always thought of Rika by thinking of what she had wanted to do herself at Rika's age. Rika couldn't stand it. She stormed towards her bedroom, and glowered at the offensive garment lying on the floor where she'd discarded it the day before.

In that moment, all the issues of her life were so easy to project on that stupid piece of cloth. She kicked it, and somehow, without particularly meaning to it snagged on a splinter on the floor, and ripped slightly. She licked her abused lips, and picked it up, feeling only a little guilty as she inspected the damage.

The door burst open.

"Rika," her mother bellowed. "Get out here, we need a talk…" She froze in the doorway, staring at Rika holding the ripped dress in her hands, and Rika could just see the hurt in her mother's eyes, the thoughts running through her head, and instead of correcting the situation, like any normal person, she panicked and dropped the dress on the floor, and her mother, very white in the face now, had to leave the room and lie down somewhere while Rika was still struggling to make herself understood.

She gave up. She hadn't wanted to wear the thing anyway.

She left the house as quickly and quietly as she could, her ipod playing full-blast as she tried not to think about it.

Renamon looked in at Rumiko Nonaka and realised that somehow Rika had inherited her social ineptitude from her mother. The situation should have been an easy one to solve. It was just that Rumiko Nonaka had convinced herself she wasn't good at being a mother, and Rika Nonaka, was terrible at explaining herself.

»«»«»«

Jeri had asked Takato to accompany her to the cinema the next day as soon as she'd gotten home last night. Rika's words had bothered her, but she'd realised there was some truth to them. She very rarely did take the initiative, so she'd resolved to change. To prove to Rika that people could change if so inclined.

They'd just finished watching a rather fluffy film, and were holding hands again.

"Did you want to get something to drink?" Takato asked, increasing nervousness causing his voice to squeak. Puberty was going to hit him hard, although he suspected it would be worse for Kazu, whose voice was already starting to break at increasing pitches of hilarity.

"I'd love to," she said, beaming. They'd just started to debate where to go when Takato spotted Rika on the other side of the street.

"Rika!" he yelled, waving without much forethought. He was used to greeting his friends when he saw them. The fact that they were on a date had rather escaped him, and only the slight tug on his hand reminded him that he should have checked with Jeri if she wanted to go say hi first anyway, since she'd already told him about their last conversation and how badly it had gone.

Rika's memory was one of the first things they'd talked about. Of course it was. How often did one of your best friends get selective amnesia? Although Jeri was secretly convinced that Rika was putting it on. It was impossible to forget a person. She knew that. She'd tried to forget her mother. She'd tried to forget Leomon, but she never could. She'd had to live with the hurt, and Rika would have to do the same. Not that Jeri's experience with the D-reaper was that much of an improvement over selective amnesia but it was the principal of the thing!

Still, he'd greeted her now. It would be the polite thing to go and say hello.

"Rika, how're you feeling today?" Takato asked when they approached. She'd looked a little hesitant. Standing still, and letting them come to her. Maybe she was remembering her conversation with Jeri from yesterday as well?

"I'm not ill, goggle-head," she said, although it was a term of endearment rather than exasperation. There was an awkward silence though, because Jeri was resolute that she wouldn't say anything.

"Ah, yeah," he said. "I meant, have you remembered anything?" Rika didn't know why he felt the need to state the obvious. Maybe because she hadn't replied. But she didn't have a good answer for him.

"No. Nothing."

"Oh," he was obviously disappointed. It was always a mystery to her how Jeri had been so in doubt of Takato's feelings for so long when they were so clearly written all over his face. "What're you doing today?"

She shrugged, re-biting her lip as she remembered the dress, but choosing not to say anything about it.

"Maybe I'll try and find him?" she said, not really meaning it, but Takato's face instantly brightened.

"Hey, yeah, maybe you'll remember something!" She didn't understand why it was so important for her to remember. It sounded like she'd forgotten him for a reason. She stared at Jeri, and wondered when the other girl was going to say something. She'd obviously taken Rika's advice, otherwise the two of them wouldn't be alone out here. On a date. Although she doubted Jeri had actually asked Takato to be her boyfriend.

A twinge of jealousy ran through Rika, and she cursed herself for it. She didn't want to be jealous of their stupid relationship and its stupid gooey-eyed stares. She'd never wanted that. She'd understood what Jeri had said about how she'd fought with Ryo all the time but…

Sometimes, when she didn't notice it, she'd start thinking of Ryo as a part of her general life. She was convinced now that she must've known him, so she was bothered all the more by her lack of memory.

"Um, I don't think so, Takato," she said, using his name to show she was being serious. "I don't think I want to remember. I'm sure there's a reason I wanted to forget him. I don't want to see him. Especially because, Kazu might be right for once, wouldn't that be awkward for him?"

Jeri had finally had enough of this.

"Rika, stop being so childish." She barely ever snapped at anyone, which made her snapping at Rika all the more shocking to them. "Don't even pretend to be considering Ryo's feelings, when we both know you don't care. You just want to make your problems go away, so you force yourself to forget them, but that won't work you know. Your subconscious won't let you forget forever. You'll be thinking about it, getting stressed for as long as you ignore it, and your health will get worse. I've never thought of you as the type to run away from your problems before, but I think you're being a coward."

Rika couldn't believe what she was hearing. In her mind she'd helped to make Jeri who she was. Of all the people in the world to lecture her on courage… it made her furious.

"That's rich, coming from the girl who wouldn't even ask the boy who so obviously loved her to go on a date with her until I mocked her about it. You always know just what to lecture on in order to sound hypocritical, Jeri. Well done."

"Hey, both of you stop it," Takato said, extremely uncomfortable being caught in the middle of this, and a little annoyed that Jeri had been dared into asking him on this date. If they were to talk of courage, he knew he was the one who should have been more courageous. He'd been aware of his feelings for a much longer time, after all.

"And Takato," Rika said. She was on a roll now. "Stop being such a pushover. We're not playing happy families, so stop trying to be the peacekeeper all the time."

"Rika…" He was struggling to find what to say. She'd attacked him without reason. It was a shock, and for some reason he kept remembering what Kazu had said yesterday, and he thought Jeri had a point about not ignoring your problems. She'd know best about that. "Jeri knows better than any of us how hard it can be to keep living when other people let you down. She's brave. She doesn't have to be just like you to be brave in her own right. I know you're lost right now, because you don't remember-"

"I'm not lost!" she cried. "I'm not some damsel in distress. I'm not asking for help. I don't care if I don't remember Ryo Bloody Akiyama."

"But can't you see you're taking your worries out on everyone else?" he cried, forcing the sentence out anyway, even though she'd interrupted him. He wasn't a complete pushover, and he didn't like watching Jeri get upset. "Don't you get it? It hurts everyone when you say things like that."

"Well, fine, I'll just leave then. Then you won't have to worry about me ever again, and can keep playing happy families for as long as you like."

She'd have liked to storm away dramatically, but Jeri slapped her before she could move anywhere.

"Don't ever talk like that," Jeri whispered, and there were tears behind her eyes. "Don't ever talk like we don't need you."

But Rika chose not to hear those words. She was too busy thinking of Alice McCoy. Of disappearing, and she wondered what Henry would do if she left, and how to stop him coming after her if she did go.

Renamon was nearby. She always was, and she was the only one who recognised the funny look in Rika's eyes at that moment. It was like the time she'd pushed off the cliff and dove towards the chaos. Just before they became Sakuyamon for the first time, but her motives were wrong. If she was trying to help everyone, it was only in trying to remove herself from their lives. Somehow, in all this business with Ryo, she'd managed to convince herself she wasn't necessary. That she made everyone's lives difficult, and Renamon wondered whether that was because Ryo hadn't wanted her, just as Rika's father hadn't wanted her, and whether this hadn't reinforced the idea that nobody really wanted her after all, expect for her grandma.

After all, Rika genuinely thought her mother wanted Rika to be just like her. That was the one thing Rika could never be.

»«»«»«

_Heya, the next update soon, but let me know what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_ΧχΜοο_****_кίηεχΧ_**

_©2010 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	4. Arc Two SHIFT Line Four FALL

**Title**: Bounce

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: First rivals, then friends, then something more… in stressful situations you learn to trust… and you open up your heart… and though the distance stays the same… and other people start to change… you hold that wish, just like before.

**Pairings**: Well… it changes. Try to figure it out as you go along. There are hints of practically everyone here and there. Although it is eventually a 'happy ever after' story I do not promise that various characters will stay together till the end of time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, if any appear they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are still 13/14. In the sixth movie (which this story and all subsequent stories are set one year later than) Rika had just turned 13, so I am working on the following ages: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are all 13 or 14, and go to the same public school. Rika is 14, but goes to a private school. Alice is also 13. Ryo is 17. Ai and Mako are both 4. Suzie is 8. I don't know where the last four go to school.

This is written in personal third person, and will mainly follow Rika's path through these events. This story contains three arcs: fade, shift and rebound. Each arc contains three chapters. There will be various side stories or sequels to this which I will announce as they come into play.

Oh, the back-story about Rika's father is suggested in the 6th movie. If you can't remember it and can't be bothered to go back, here's a reminder of some important stuff you may have missed:

- By this time all the digimon are in the real world again even after the D-reaper events.  
- Rika's past with her dad - basically she was happy and normal and then he abandoned her or died (in the animation he simply disappears) – I would guess from her comment that she doesn't 'trust adults' it would be the former or some sort of betrayal on his part.  
- Rika's currently in the stage where she's easily embarrassed and slightly awkward and standoffish. It's cute.  
- Takato and the others threw a surprise birthday party for her, but due to various memories brought on by being forced to sing earlier that day, she storms off when asked to join in the Karaoke. Takato goes to follow her, but Renamon stops him, leaving her to her thoughts.

»«»«»«

**BOUNCE**_  
the continuing story_

First rivals, then friends, then something more…  
… in stressful situations you learn to trust…  
… and you open up your heart…  
… and though the distance stays the same…  
… and other people start to change…  
… you hold that wish, just like before.

Arc Two:  
**shift**

Line Four: **_FALL_**

**_I walked the road less travelled. I was an irrational fool with no thought for others except for their judgements on myself, and I vowed to take the lesser path because I could not face them on the high roads._**

Rika never met Alice McCoy. The real Alice McCoy was Roy McCoy's granddaughter, a cheerful girl full of exuberance and sunlight. She died. It was her ghost that came to them with Dobermon that day. A fact none of them would have even cared about, let alone realised, if not for Henry's sudden involvement in the matter. Rika remembered only too well what it felt like to have a friend disappear without reason. Henry went missing for two whole weeks without explanation. They found him in the digital world, with swollen eyes, and to this day only Terriormon knew the full story of what had happened there, and he refused to share this information. They'd pieced together most of it without requiring help, however. They'd all seen the picture on Dolphin's desk. Remembered the gothic change in her when she had met them. Rika remembered the look on Rob McCoy's face as he left Henry's room the next day most of all. Shocked awe and resentment in terrible sadness. Alice McCoy had died long before the D-reaper had come to claim their lives. She'd been beyond saving, but Henry hadn't been able to let that lie. Of course he hadn't. He wanted to save the world one female at a time, he just didn't know it yet, but Rika did. She could see it in his face sometimes whenever his mum got upset. He was a mummy's boy, through and through, and a sister's brother, and he wanted to be a man. He wanted to support a giant family tree of all those he loved, and he loved his friends dearly and included them in that category. Which would have been fine, but Rika Nonaka wanted to run away, and she didn't want Henry to rescue her. She wanted to be on her own for a bit. Get some space. She wanted to disappear to the digital world with Renamon and stop worrying about her mother, or her friends, or Ryo Akiyama. She wanted simplicity. So she subconsciously did something rather mean. She made Henry angrier than he had ever been.

»«»«»«

"Rika, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, his voice going shrill from frustration. She couldn't meet his eyes. She was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but she didn't think he heard her.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you _do_ that? She's only eight years old. Anything could have happened to her. You left her stranded in the middle of the Tokyo shopping district. What if she hadn't had the money to get home? What if she hadn't been given the right directions to the train stops, or she'd gotten lost? What if someone had kidnapped her? What if she died, or got raped? I've never heard her cry so much. You said you would look after her, Rika… I trusted you."

She felt burning in the throat as it closed up. She felt awful. She hadn't meant for it to happen. It was supposed to be fun. A girl's day out. A shopping trip which didn't involve her dealing with the latest fashions or being interrogated over Ryo Akiyama. Of course, Suzie had asked about it, but she hadn't really cared for the answer. She'd just said Rika was stupid, and Rika had privately agreed that Suzie was probably right. They'd gotten separated. It had been a crowded day, and they were in a bustling district, but Rika had said for Suzie to stay put while she just checked in a store for the price of a present she was planning on buying her for her birthday, but when she'd come back, Suzie was gone. She hadn't known what to do. She couldn't have been any clearer. She'd screamed for Renamon, and Renamon had looked for her while Rika stayed put just in case Suzie came back, but she was nowhere to be seen…

That was how Rika remembered it. Only, Suzie said Rika was the one who'd gone off somewhere, and hadn't come back, and she'd waited there for almost an hour and a half, before deciding, mostly in tears that she should try and get home on her own.

Rika didn't see how that was possible. But that didn't stop her feeling terrible when Henry screamed at her. Didn't stop her guilt when she thought of how Suzie had felt coming home on her own all that way, not understanding where Rika had gone, hating the ending of what had promised to be such a fun day. Didn't stop her sorrow on remembering Henry's face, or his mother's. She'd tried explaining that she'd looked for her, that Renamon had too, that it had been busy, that she'd gone in only for a second to get Suzie's birthday present, and all she could remember in his reply was that she should have looked harder, that it wasn't good enough.

Henry was a very protective older brother, but she had let him down today. She was his friend, and he was both angry and disappointed in her.

»«»«»«

Rika dragged herself home feeling more awkward than she ever remembered feeling before. Her house was quiet, so she'd tiptoed past the kitchen, not really wanting to explain how her day had been, only to hear her mother sobbing, clutching at the ripped dress in the kitchen, talking into the phone presumably to Rika's grandma.

"I didn't mean to be hopeless. But I don't understand her. I don't know how we ended up back in this position again. She really hates me. Why? We were getting on so well. She called me an airheaded fashion freak! But you know, I really was trying. I haven't tried to dress her up in ages, I know I bought her this dress, but she said she was okay with it, she even wore it in front of all her friends. What changed? It's only been two weeks."

Rika hurried past, feeling even worse.

She remembered being in this position once before. Of everyone misunderstanding everything. She always had the best of intentions, and life always presented her with the bitterest of outcomes for her efforts. It made her so mad. She was so sick of feeling this way. She used to always be like this, she remembered. She used to be so annoyed. So angry. She'd come home from her stupid school with those empty headed morons wittering on about how much they liked her when they'd never really gotten to know her, and only saw what they wanted to see, and blast music into her eardrums to drown out her mother's crying. How did she ever stop feeling like that? How did she stop feeling so upset? So abandoned.

She stared at Renamon. It had to be Renamon. Her life had gotten so much better since her digimon first came into her life. Renamon had saved her. In fact, digimon had always saved her. Even the card game. The card game had allowed her to channel her anger when her father had abandoned them, and then Renamon had helped her to see the kindness in people. Renamon had helped her find friends. Friends who didn't think she was a fastpass ticket to a modelling career and popularity. It was always Renamon who saved her, who cared for her. Renamon who was always there, no matter what. Rika loved Renamon for that, although she rarely told her partner so. She should say it more, she thought. Right now, she needed her partner more than anything else.

"I think," she said, her voice tightening with emotion. "I think I need a break. I don't want to be here anymore. I feel like I don't understand anything. Can we go, Renamon? Can we go to the digital world?"

Renamon looked at her owlishly, but nodded slowly.

"I think that would be for the best."

Renamon rarely criticised Rika's actions. But when she said phrases like that, Rika thought, she didn't have to. Her silence spoke volumes in disappointment.

»«»«»«

_Heya, the next update soon, but let me know what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_ΧχΜοο_****_кίηεχΧ_**

_©2010 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	5. Arc Two SHIFT Line Five IMPACT

**Title**: Bounce

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: First rivals, then friends, then something more… in stressful situations you learn to trust… and you open up your heart… and though the distance stays the same… and other people start to change… you hold that wish, just like before.

**Pairings**: Well… it changes. Try to figure it out as you go along. There are hints of practically everyone here and there. Although it is eventually a 'happy ever after' story I do not promise that various characters will stay together till the end of time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, if any appear they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are still 13/14. In the sixth movie (which this story and all subsequent stories are set one year later than) Rika had just turned 13, so I am working on the following ages: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are all 13 or 14, and go to the same public school. Rika is 14, but goes to a private school. Alice is also 13. Ryo is 17. Ai and Mako are both 4. Suzie is 8. I don't know where the last four go to school.

This is written in personal third person, and will mainly follow Rika's path through these events. This story contains three arcs: fade, shift and rebound. Each arc contains three chapters. There will be various side stories or sequels to this which I will announce as they come into play.

Oh, the back-story about Rika's father is suggested in the 6th movie. If you can't remember it and can't be bothered to go back, here's a reminder of some important stuff you may have missed:

- By this time all the digimon are in the real world again even after the D-reaper events.  
- Rika's past with her dad - basically she was happy and normal and then he abandoned her or died (in the animation he simply disappears) – I would guess from her comment that she doesn't 'trust adults' it would be the former or some sort of betrayal on his part.  
- Rika's currently in the stage where she's easily embarrassed and slightly awkward and standoffish. It's cute.  
- Takato and the others threw a surprise birthday party for her, but due to various memories brought on by being forced to sing earlier that day, she storms off when asked to join in the Karaoke. Takato goes to follow her, but Renamon stops him, leaving her to her thoughts.

»«»«»«

**BOUNCE**_  
the continuing story_

First rivals, then friends, then something more…  
… in stressful situations you learn to trust…  
… and you open up your heart…  
… and though the distance stays the same…  
… and other people start to change…  
… you hold that wish, just like before.

Arc Two:  
**shift**

Line Five: **_IMPACT_**

**_I could not see relativity. I thought a different set of rules applied to myself, it was my conceit, but that was what made everyone I knew so confused because they had not seen my weaknesses._**

Impmon often liked to hang around in the park. He loved Ai and Mako very much, although he still blushed to admit it, and it was nice that they were getting along better, but occasionally he needed his space. He liked to cause mischief. He missed it. So he was the one to see Renamon and Rika enter the park that night. He wanted to say hi. He'd been about to when he caught Renamon's eye and she slowly shook her head to suggest that he didn't interrupt. Somehow, between the two of them there had always been a sense of understanding, of companionship, even before Rika saved his life. He was bothered by Rika's sullen expression, by the alertness in Renamon's posture, but he followed her wishes for the moment and didn't interfere. Instead, he decided to watch them, and thought wonderingly on what mission they could possibly have in the digital world today. Only, for some reason, he kept thinking of the time that Henry kid disappeared. He'd snuck out here in the middle of the night but he'd been arguing loudly with Terriormon, and Impmon had even heard Terriormon threaten to stay behind and Henry say he was glad of that in the heat of their bickering. They'd still gone. Renamon wasn't saying a word, but he had a feeling that the situation was similar somehow, and so it was that Impmon raised the alarm when as the hours passed the two didn't come back out, and he realised they weren't planning to.

»«»«»«

"What do we do?" Jeri asked, panicking. "Do we tell her parents?"

"Her mom, you mean," Henry corrected with unnecessary contriteness. He was still a little bit angry with Rika for being so careless and irresponsible. She'd been nothing but irrational and jealous in the past few weeks. Completely dramatic, and he was beginning to wonder if she was doing it all for attention. If it was some random plan to win Ryo back… but he would never say that out loud. He would never even admit it to Terriormon. He wanted to have more faith in his friends, and he knew he was only thinking it because he was angry.

"I think her grandma's visiting friends," Kenta input into the situation, trying to be helpful, but he was for the most part ignored. Kazu rolled his eyes, and went back to avoiding meeting anyone else's eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and was leaning against the wall, but if anyone had been watching him closely at that moment they would have seen that all his muscles were tensed. He was annoyed too.

"We have to go after her," Takato said, sighing only the littlest bits. "It's what she'd do for any of us if our positions were reversed." Jeri made as if to agree, but Henry cut her off.

"I think we've all noticed how oddly she's been behaving recently," he said, putting forward what he thought was his best logical argument. "I think she needs space. She never been the nicest person, but she's been messing up recently. I don't think going after her would be for the best right now." Takato opened his mouth to protest, but this time Kazu cut him off, glaring at the sidewalk.

"She obviously had her reasons for leaving, Chumley. There's not point in going to find her if she's just going to be obstinate that she's not coming back again."

"I don't think that's…" Takato hesitated. Henry sighed, and pinched the skin between his eyebrows. He had a headache. He was tired. They could rescue her in the morning, couldn't they?

"She's a big girl, Takato. She can look after herself. Maybe this is what she needs to reflect a little."

"We should at least tell her mum," Jeri said, and when the four of them looked into her eyes, they didn't dare challenge her on that point, although Takato never would.

»«»«»«

Rika's grandmother came home as soon as her mother called her. They'd thought that was how family was supposed to be. They understood this unconditional love as easily as they breathed. Somehow, none of them could recognise that Rika didn't. She had no idea how worried everyone was about her. She hated causing people worry. She was so independent, she liked to pretend she didn't need other people, but of course she did. She just didn't understand that they needed her. She never had.

"I must try harder, mum," they overheard Rumiko Nonaka explaining as they left, shuffling their feet in awkwardness. "Obviously there was something that I didn't understand. Something I missed. As her mother I should have been paying more attention."

"Don't blame yourself," Rika's grandmother replied, trying to reassure her. "Rika's at a difficult age. But I'm sure she'll be fine. Her friends have good heads on their shoulders, and she's got her guardian angel to protect her. When she comes back we'll sit down and we'll talk to one another. Properly. We'll make time."

Her friends, the ones with good heads on their shoulders, felt guilty that they hadn't done anything more for her. Jeri and Takato looked awkward, but Henry strode away deliberately from the rest of their group, his hands thrust into his pockets. Takato sighed. Kazu shrugged. It was Kenta who came up with the bright idea to make them all feel better.

"We'll go see Ryo," he said, grabbing Kazu and dragging him with him. It was a good excuse to see their icon. "You two were busy, weren't you?" Jeri and Takato blushed. They had been on a date. "So we'll tell Ryo what's going on, and see what he wants to do. You two have fun. We'll let you know what the plan is."

They went their separate ways. Kazu was confused, although he was happy to be seeing Ryo again. He never understood what Kenta was thinking, nor did he see why they had to save Rika when she was always so good at looking after herself, but Kenta always seemed to understand everyone else better than he did. That's why Kazu left the thinking up to him. Kazu breezed through life. Kenta blustered.

»«»«»«

Ryo was shocked to say the least.

"Disappeared?" he checked. "How can she have just disappeared?"

"We think she went to the digital world," Kenta explained, trying to fill in all the gaps, but Ryo kept interrupting him.

"So you need my help to find her, I understand," he said and sat back, nodding. "Sure. I can make time to-" He stopped because both Kazu and Kenta were shaking their heads.

"Don't bother," Kazu said. "Henry's right. Rika needs time to cool off. She needs to consider what she's done and come back with a little remorse." Ryo frowned at him, he was obviously concerned for Rika.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. "Last time I saw you guys you were getting on fine."

"Last time you saw us was well before Rika went mentally overdramatic," Kazu groused.

"What?"

"She doesn't even remember you," Kenta said.

"Or that's what she claims…" Kazu continued, crossing his arms. Ryo looked appalled.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember me?" He was already getting to his feet. He was going to find Rika if it was the last thing he did. He was…

"Silence please," the librarian said, bustling over to them and pursing her lips. "This is not a thoroughfare. If you want to talk, go outside. It's almost exam time. Have some consideration, _please_."

The blood drained out of Ryo's face again as he looked back down at his notes. He had to pass these or he wouldn't graduate. His first exam, English, was in two days, he didn't have time to run off to the digital world. Or rather, he knew that if he went, he wouldn't come back again. The digital world was too tempting. He wanted to stay there all his life… He had to avoid it. Had to stay in the real world for just a little bit longer whilst he took his exams, and then he'd be free again. That's where a girlfriend like Leah was so useful. Although, he supposed, she was a distraction in herself.

He sat down again, looking worried.

"Look, guys, I'm really sorry. I'd love to help you with this, but I can't right now. Can't you find her yourselves?"

"Yeah, we get it, sorry for disturbing you," Kenta said, feeling bad and getting to his feet. Kazu frowned, and followed. He was a little slow but… even he could see Ryo had other things on his mind. "See you, Ryo."

Ryo's head was already buried back in his textbooks, and he was reciting (in the quiet monotone that so many students develop at exam time) grammar rules that Kazu had never heard of.

"Well, I guess that's it," Kenta said, as they parted ways outside Ryo's school. The two of them looked awkward and avoided each other's gazes. "She'll be okay."

"Yeah, obviously."

"Bye then."

"Cya."

Kazu could recognise that Kenta was just as unsure as he was. It wasn't a comforting thought.

"Hey, Guardramon?" he asked his digimon as they made their way home. He'd finally pinned down what had been bothering him since their conversation with Ryo. "Do you think I'll be different when I'm older?" Guardramon didn't know how to approach the idea.

"Different from how you are now?" he wondered. "But humans don't digivolve, Kazu." Kazu laughed, and nudged his buddy happily. It was nice to know some things didn't change, even though everyone else seemed to be at the moment. Henry was moody. Kazu couldn't blame him after the Alice incident, but he did seem a lot more short-strung than usual. Jeri and Takato were always so busy looking into each other's eyes and swooning that they barely had time for anyone else. Ryo was being responsible and worrying about his future. Kazu understood that it was because he wanted to be able to do the things he wanted, but Ryo would normally have run after Rika, no matter the consequences. All of them would usually be running after her, in fact, and whilst Kazu was pissed off with her recent behaviour, he was actually a little worried about her too. She would never normally act this way. For as long as he had known her, Rika had always been able to take care of herself. She didn't need anyone else. Only… he wondered if she realised they needed her. If she knew how worried her mother was, or Jeri…

He hated that she would take them for granted like that. Admittedly the two of them would never really talk that much, and if they had to talk she would be the one doing all the talking in as condescending a tone of voice as possible, but he had expected more from her. Honestly. She was so much better than this. He just wanted to know why she had gone to pieces. Was it really because of Leah? Kazu wasn't stupid. He could put two and two together and come up with four. It didn't take a genius to work out that Rika had liked Ryo…

He thought about all the times Rika had jumped for a lost cause, how she'd believed in Impmon, and wondered why she could never give herself the same chance. Maybe she didn't know how to.

"Never mind," he said. Looking away, he realised where they were and hesitated. Guardramon went on a few more paces before realising Kazu had stopped.

"Kazu? What's wrong?" His partner was tapping his hand against his leg with a nervous energy that, whilst not unlike him, seemed misplaced in their current situation. They weren't playing cards.

"It's Rika… do you think she understands what she's doing right now?" Guardramon considered this.

"I think she's scared" he suggested simplistically. "I think she's worrying all by herself." Kazu stared at the park gates for a second longer before shaking his head and marching through them. Guardramon tramped amiably after him. Kazu didn't want to change. It was inevitable that he would, but he hated that idea. Even so, he hated the idea of Rika changing even more. Her relentless demeaning tones were almost a reassuring constant in his life. She was someone he'd been looking up to, striving to beat, for as long as he had known her. He was going to win someday. As soon as he got in his stride. But to beat her, he needed her to be around, and to stop playing silly buggers with the rest of his friend's minds. She had to get her act together, and if no-one else was going to help her, he supposed he would. He was a lot angrier than he'd thought he was. Why should he have to save her? She was supposed to save herself.

»«»«»«

_Heya, the next update soon, but let me know what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_ΧχΜοο_****_кίηεχΧ_**

_©2010 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	6. Arc Two SHIFT Line Six RISE

**Title**: Bounce

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: First rivals, then friends, then something more… in stressful situations you learn to trust… and you open up your heart… and though the distance stays the same… and other people start to change… you hold that wish, just like before.

**Pairings**: Well… it changes. Try to figure it out as you go along. There are hints of practically everyone here and there. Although it is eventually a 'happy ever after' story I do not promise that various characters will stay together till the end of time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, if any appear they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are still 13/14. In the sixth movie (which this story and all subsequent stories are set one year later than) Rika had just turned 13, so I am working on the following ages: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are all 13 or 14, and go to the same public school. Rika is 14, but goes to a private school. Alice is also 13. Ryo is 17. Ai and Mako are both 4. Suzie is 8. I don't know where the last four go to school.

This is written in personal third person, and will mainly follow Rika's path through these events. This story contains three arcs: fade, shift and rebound. Each arc contains three chapters. There will be various side stories or sequels to this which I will announce as they come into play.

Oh, the back-story about Rika's father is suggested in the 6th movie. If you can't remember it and can't be bothered to go back, here's a reminder of some important stuff you may have missed:

- By this time all the digimon are in the real world again even after the D-reaper events.  
- Rika's past with her dad - basically she was happy and normal and then he abandoned her or died (in the animation he simply disappears) – I would guess from her comment that she doesn't 'trust adults' it would be the former or some sort of betrayal on his part.  
- Rika's currently in the stage where she's easily embarrassed and slightly awkward and standoffish. It's cute.  
- Takato and the others threw a surprise birthday party for her, but due to various memories brought on by being forced to sing earlier that day, she storms off when asked to join in the Karaoke. Takato goes to follow her, but Renamon stops him, leaving her to her thoughts.

»«»«»«

**BOUNCE**_  
the continuing story_

First rivals, then friends, then something more…  
… in stressful situations you learn to trust…  
… and you open up your heart…  
… and though the distance stays the same…  
… and other people start to change…  
… you hold that wish, just like before.

Arc Two:  
**shift**

Line Six: **_RISE_**

**_I ran away to think things through, but I found myself not thinking anything. I did not heal. I was stuck on pause, because I didn't want my life to play again. I wanted to be someone else. I slept, I dreamed. But I could not change the world. I was powerless. I was afraid. I needed someone to help me save myself, and then you came. _**

"Renamon?" Rika sat up with sudden worry. She hadn't been asleep. Not really. She'd just been pretending, because that way she didn't have to think about anything. It was funny, she mused sardonically. She had thought the silence was what she wanted, but it wasn't. She wanted a hug. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten in almost a day. But she couldn't be bothered to get up and get anything, and she didn't want Renamon to fetch for her. She'd reached a point beyond apathy when the sandstorm had started. They'd found a cave, and she'd lain down, and she hadn't gotten up again. Occasionally she caught herself daydreaming of Takato or Henry coming out of the sand towards her. She needed someone to shout at her. Someone to shout at. Or collapse on. There was something wrong beyond her incomprehensible memory loss. She wanted to cry. She wanted something, but it was hard to say _what_ because it wasn't an actual thing she could name. All she could tell was that she'd lost it. Some indefinable quality that she used to have, and if she got it back, she knew, the world would seem sunnier again. She'd go back to normal. She'd understand. At least she hoped so, but maybe that was wishful thinking? It shouldn't be so easy to get rid of all her crippling doubts, and she wanted to believe that losing something wouldn't reduce her to whatever she was right now so easily. She relied on other people, she knew that. As much as she didn't want to. So she'd thought if she cut herself off from them, she'd get stronger again. She'd get better. But that wasn't it. She hadn't been able to do anything since arriving here, and now she was terrified of being left alone. The silence was getting to her. She was pathetic. How the hell had she ended up like this? "Renamon?" she double-checked, straining her eyes in the dim light.

Renamon appeared, leaning against the cave wall, arms crossed.

"I'm here, Rika." Tears of relief wanted to stream down her cheeks, but she fought to keep them in.

"Don't leave me alone," she whispered. Renamon thought of all the two of them had accomplished up till now. Of everything she knew about Rika, and who she was beneath the tough exterior, and wondered how Rika could possibly think that she could ever leave her alone the way she was now. It was hard to believe Rika was fourteen years old. Hard to believe she was Rika at all.

"I never will," she said, and made a mental note that to the best of her ability she would never follow in Leomon's footsteps. Rika needed her, so she had to survive.

»«»«»«

There were footsteps. Rika thought it was her imagination at first, but then she saw the silhouette coming towards her out of the darkness.

"Do you think we'll ever find her?" She stopped short. She'd gotten to her feet, full of excitement and adrenaline, but now she was just surprised. That was Kazu's voice. _Kazu?_ She had allowed herself to be conceited, she realised. She'd thought one of Takato or Henry would come after her… only they weren't whom she'd wanted either. She'd wanted Ryo, she realised. Painfully so. She wanted _Ryo_ to come and find her.

The tears that had been threatening to fall all this time, finally broke. She gasped a little, and clutched at the wall as the wave of sadness washed over her. She was angry. Why was it Kazu? Stupid, unimportant Kazu. He didn't even _like_ her. Why was he here? Where was Ryo? She _missed_ him. She missed being in love with him. His stupid dimply smile, and those amazingly bright blue eyes, and the reassuring height of him, the feel of his hands on her shoulders, the sound of his voice. She didn't understand how she'd lost him. What she'd done wrong. Why didn't he need her? Why didn't anybody _need_ her? Why was Kazu here? Not even her friends needed her, to the point where someone who repeatedly lost all patience with her was the one coming to find her. What did he want? Was he here to laugh? To finally get revenge for all the times she'd laughed at him.

"I can hear something over here, Kazu." Guardramon was coming closer. Rika could hear his mechanical footsteps, and the weight of them on the sand. She could hardly speak, but that was fine because she didn't have any words to say. She was really despairing in this moment. She could remember everything. She'd never truly forgotten. She'd just been pushing it to the back of her mind, over and over again, but she hadn't been able to stop her feelings of sadness and insecurity, and because she'd tried to get rid of the cause, she hadn't understood the reason that she was feeling that way, and had taken it out on everyone else. She knew that now. Recognised it. But it was a bitter pill to swallow, and it didn't make anything easier. Her life was not sunnier. She was not happy. She was still miserable, and resentful, and she wanted Kazu to go _away_.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, just as he saw her and shouted her name. _Rika!_ He gritted his teeth on her reaction. "Stop following me! Just-" she swore as loudly as she could "-off!" She was hysterical. It was probably the first time she'd ever been truly hysterical. At least, Rika never remembered feeling this way before. Hating everything around her in the heat of the moment. Wanting only what she knew she didn't really want. As for Kazu, he had never seen someone so vehemently displeased to see him. He had never heard a person's voice so filled with pain and hatred before, and it shocked him out of his anger to hear it coming from someone his own age.

"Rika. Calm down." He was almost pleading with her from the astonishment of it all.

"No!" She stamped her foot. She barely had any control over her actions. She would have hit him if she could, but she didn't want him to get any nearer to her. "Renamon! Stop him!" Renamon genuinely didn't know what to do, and her split-second of indecision was what spurred Rika on. "Attack him! I don't care what you do, just get him away from me!"

The blood did drain away from Kazu's face just then, but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything once he'd heard her say those things. It was with a strange sort of numbness that he stopped considering what would happen to him if he took another step. Renamon would probably attack him. Guardramon would try to save him. He might get hurt, but he wasn't really concerned by that when faced with the shrieking Rika right in front of him. She was mental. He was walking towards her almost out of curiosity more than anything else, because he was so far out of his depth, he figured he might as well keep on going. There was an initial plan. He was going to reason with her, and of course, he'd figured she was going to be angry, because when was she ever not? But this seemed insane. And she was _crying_. He had never seen her cry like this before. In fact, he'd rather thought Rika didn't know how to cry, with the exception of when Renamon and the others were taken away. He didn't think she had the capacity for _weaker_ emotions, which he always thought of as gentler ones. Like the kind his mother used on her days off. He'd very rarely seen Rika being kind, although he knew she could be, it wasn't often she'd do anything gentle anywhere near him. Even this wasn't gentle. Maybe this was what people meant when they referred to individuals having a breakdown. But he'd always thought that was something that happened to adults, not kids. The closer he stepped towards her, the further back she stepped, and she was still shrieking at him, yelling that she wanted him to go away, and he kept expecting to feel Renamon smack him, but maybe Guardramon had gotten in the way, and he realised Rika was terrified. She'd backed up against the wall, and it wasn't like she was sliding down it or anything. She wasn't trying to make herself smaller, but she'd tensed up like the mouse he'd found in their kitchen one night, eyes wide, and of course she was making more noise than the mouse did, and he couldn't see her heart beating, but he could tell she had been backed into a corner mentally as well as physically. He took a step closer, and her eyes stopped darting around the room, and went to him, and he knew she was going to try and fight her way out, but when the punch came, he barely felt it, and it wasn't just because of the numbness but because he could feel her shaking, and when on earth did Rika get so small?

She cried, and he held her because he was bad with words, and she didn't seem to need any at that time.

He looked around at their digimon, and saw Renamon standing there, totally at a loss as to what to do. He realised then that more than anyone else, Renamon was frightened in that moment. Renamon could protect Rika from all the monsters in the world, but she had no idea how to cope with the mental demons that plagued Rika from the inside. She couldn't protect Rika from that, and Kazu could see the realisation had had a profound impact on her. Now Renamon would have insecurities of her own. But he thought, Terrormon must have felt this way too. Digimon would never understand the psychology of the human mind. They would never be able to save people from themselves. That prospect must be terrifying. He also knew it would take a smarter person than himself to reassure them.

»«»«»«

"Do you have any idea how worried everyone is about you?" He was lecturing her. It probably wasn't what she needed to hear right now, but since he had no idea what the correct thing to say in these situations was, and because he'd come here planning to lecture her, the words slipped out on their own and it was all to easy to let them run away. "Your mum is blaming herself, and I've never seen Ryo look so ill. He's in the middle of his exams. Why don't you consider other people?" He stopped suddenly, wondering what to do because Rika's face blanched when me mentioned Ryo. He was tentative. "You do know Ryo, don't you?" He couldn't imagine anyone being able to forget his idol. In fact, he'd found it rather insulting when she did.

"I remembered," she whispered, and then came the gut-wrenching words. "I was in love with him."

Kazu was not the most observant person, but this wasn't news to him, so he took a second to wonder at her words effect on him. He was annoyed. But since he couldn't interpret the reason for this, he stopped thinking about it and knelt beside her on the sand. He tried not to notice she was crying, because this was the gentle kind of crying she would never voluntarily show him. His heart was beating much faster than usual. Of course, he knew people their age had crushes, became couples and fell in love, but he'd never thought about it too closely. He was the type to have fun. That was his priority wherever he went. So he didn't know what to say in response to her frank confession. Should he be consoling? But he didn't want to be consoling. For some reason he was thinking good riddance.

Previously he'd thought Rika wasn't the type to cry. Now he realised, he'd never seen her as the type of girl to fall in love, either. He'd known she'd liked Ryo. But love? But he supposed it made sense. Ryo was the coolest person he knew. His idol. Of course she would love him. So why did he have such mixed feelings about it? He was irritated. Jealous?

Why wasn't Ryo going out with Rika? His own thoughts surprised him. She was beautiful. He'd forgotten that under the influence of her personality, which was altogether more overbearing. Ryo must have liked her. She was brave, and foolish, but she cared even if she was mean. She regretted being mean, he was sure. Kazu sighed, and tried not to blush when she looked at him. It was a problem. He hadn't been all that worried about her before he'd found her in hysterics earlier. Instead he'd been frustrated at her lack of awareness, because he'd expected her to be better than this. Sitting there beside her in the sand, he realised he liked Rika. She wasn't like other girls he knew. She wasn't giggly and annoying. She was cool, fashionable, collected, pretty, but tough as nails and she stood up for herself. In fact, maybe it was because she was so independent and confident that he recognised her as being better than him. He'd never say so, but he admired her. It made sense to him that he would like her, because she was so… she used to be so much better than this. Not that he would tell her. He blushed and looked away as she stared up at him. Her eyes were puffy, and her nose and cheeks were flushed from her tears. Kazu wasn't as foolish as he looked. He knew now wasn't the time to become mushy. He knew she'd probably never like him back, anyway, but he recognised that more than anything else, telling her how he felt would only burden her when she had so much else to deal with. But he felt awkward sitting next to her now. He was all too aware of how close she was, was paying too much attention to her every movement.

He couldn't think what to say after that, and neither could she. They subsided into silence. Gradually the sky became darker. As night fell his annoyance with her grew again. He was frustrated. He wanted her to go back to normal. He needed her to. But she needed time. So he waited for her to break the silence, and built a fire to distract himself from all the words he was trying not to say.

They sat together, hunched in darkness, dark eyes absorbed by the fire that burned before them…

»«»«»«

Day broke, and Kazu shook her awake. He hadn't been able to sleep himself. He'd been too preoccupied worrying about her waking up and escaping, and musing on his own feelings. It was so much simpler when he didn't realise he liked her. Now he couldn't seem to think about much else. It was annoying.

"Are you come home?" he asked her. "I'm not going to make you. You have to want to come home. There's no point if you're just going to turn around and leave again. Everyone's worried about you, but they'll understand if you need more time. What do you want to do?"

Rika looked at Renamon, and thought that she must have worried her partner a lot. She almost couldn't believe she'd ordered Renamon to attack Kazu yesterday. She was so relieved that Renamon knew better than to listen to her. She'd been totally irrational. She understood now that a lot of her issues, although they stemmed from Ryo, were symptoms of a greater issue. She had to talk to someone who understood the situation better than she did. She wanted her mum. So she nodded at Kazu, and let him take her hand and drag her into a standing position. He was smiling at her, which was unusual for the two of them, and she thought in passing that he seemed a lot taller than she remembered. His shoulders were broader than she'd ever noticed before. They were all growing up, it was true, but she realised she'd never really looked at Kazu before. She was thankful to him for coming here, because without him, she wouldn't have realised anything. She'd still be lying in that cave, pretending to sleep. She wasn't better. Whatever was missing was still missing. But she felt calmer now. She was so embarrassed at the way she'd acted yesterday.

"Kazu," she whispered, touching his arm as they set off across the desert. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't know what was wrong with me. I won't act that way again."

He nodded. Choosing not to speak, lest he ruin whatever small amount of respect he'd gained in her eyes by blurting out something foolish. He was used to her being courageous. Somehow, as they walked back toward their world, he had a feeling she was returning to herself. It would take a while, but he was sure she would bounce back. Rika Nonaka could handle anything. She could take on the world.

»«»«»«

_Heya, the next update soon, but let me know what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_ΧχΜοο_****_кίηεχΧ_**

_©2010 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	7. Arc Three REBOUND Line Seven LIFT

**Title**: Bounce

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: First rivals, then friends, then something more… in stressful situations you learn to trust… and you open up your heart… and though the distance stays the same… and other people start to change… you hold that wish, just like before.

**Pairings**: Well… it changes. Try to figure it out as you go along. There are hints of practically everyone here and there. Although it is eventually a 'happy ever after' story I do not promise that various characters will stay together till the end of time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, if any appear they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are still 13/14. In the sixth movie (which this story and all subsequent stories are set one year later than) Rika had just turned 13, so I am working on the following ages: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are all 13 or 14, and go to the same public school. Rika is 14, but goes to a private school. Alice is also 13. Ryo is 17. Ai and Mako are both 4. Suzie is 8. I don't know where the last four go to school.

This is written in personal third person, and will mainly follow Rika's path through these events. This story contains three arcs: fade, shift and rebound. Each arc contains three chapters. There will be various side stories or sequels to this which I will announce as they come into play.

Oh, the back-story about Rika's father is suggested in the 6th movie. If you can't remember it and can't be bothered to go back, here's a reminder of some important stuff you may have missed:

- By this time all the digimon are in the real world again even after the D-reaper events.  
- Rika's past with her dad - basically she was happy and normal and then he abandoned her or died (in the animation he simply disappears) – I would guess from her comment that she doesn't 'trust adults' it would be the former or some sort of betrayal on his part.  
- Rika's currently in the stage where she's easily embarrassed and slightly awkward and standoffish. It's cute.  
- Takato and the others threw a surprise birthday party for her, but due to various memories brought on by being forced to sing earlier that day, she storms off when asked to join in the Karaoke. Takato goes to follow her, but Renamon stops him, leaving her to her thoughts.

»«»«»«

**BOUNCE**_  
the continuing story_

First rivals, then friends, then something more…  
… in stressful situations you learn to trust…  
… and you open up your heart…  
… and though the distance stays the same…  
… and other people start to change…  
… you hold that wish, just like before.

Arc Three:  
**rebound**

Line Seven: **_LIFT_**

**"Psychological Assessment of Rika Nonaka:**

It has been concluded that the subject, Rika Nonaka, has Adjustment Disorder (AD) with mixed anxiety and depressed mood. This is a psychological response to an identifiable stressor, in this case a relatively minor cause: the loss of a boyfriend, causing significant emotional or behavioural symptoms within three months of the onset of the stressor.

Clinically significant symptoms evidenced by:

1) Marked distress that is in excess of what would be expected from exposure to the stressor.

2) Significant impairment in social or occupational (academic) functioning.

Symptoms do not represent bereavement, nor does the stress-related disturbance meet the criteria for any other specific Axis I disorder, although her symptoms are similar to those produced by anxiety disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and acute stress disorder. The subject has no pre-existing Axis I or Axis II disorder, so symptoms are not exacerbations of a previous condition.

The condition has lasted less than six months, suggesting it is acute, rather than chronic, but the stressor and its consequences have not yet terminated, so further consultation will be required. After termination of the stressor, the subject's symptoms should not persist for more than an additional six months.

Adjustment disorder is quite common. In adults there is an estimated incidence of 5-21%, with no gender bias. Rika Nonaka's cognitive development does not seem to be impaired, but the experience of her father leaving many years ago could be taken as a chronic stressor, and may have led to the development of her condition. Stressors' most crucial link to their pathogenic potential is their perception by the patient as stressful. The repeated exposure has put Rika Nonaka at greater risk, and her mother's profile suggests a genetic predisposition. The subject is young, and so has fewer coping resources, which has also put her at greater risk…**"**

»«»«»«

Rika became increasingly nervous as they approached her house. She anxiously shifted from foot to foot as Kazu stopped outside of her gates and let go of her arm – he'd been dragging her by the hand since they'd left the digital world and her first wave of panic had caused her to want to turn back. She didn't know what she was going to say to her mum, let alone her grandma. She knew she'd upset them. She'd been acting like a brat to say the least. She didn't have any good excuses to offer them. There was nothing she could say that would make her behaviour acceptable. Because it wasn't acceptable. She knew that.

She knew she needed to talk to them. She was just afraid of what they'd say.

Kazu sighed and pushed her forward, towards the gates. She looked hesitantly back over her shoulder at him.

"Go on, then," he said. "What are you worrying about? You're here aren't you? So go apologise." She couldn't express herself to him. She couldn't admit to all the terrible things she had said, or her behaviour. She couldn't help wondering what had happened with Suzie in the end. Whether she'd abandoned Suzie somehow deliberately in a subconscious way. She hoped not. She was terrified that she had though. She couldn't see how her mum was going to forgive her for ripping the dress, so how on earth would Henry forgive her for abandoning his little sister? Kazu could see she was having trouble and guessed at what the problem was. "In my experience all conversations start with 'hello'. Just express yourself. Get your unhappiness across. They love you. Or your mum wouldn't have been crying. So how about accepting that? You can rely on them. They're not out to hurt you."

She blushed, realising for the first time just how much she'd been relying on Kazu during their journey back, and for bringing her back in the first place. For convincing her there was still a space for her here, that she was accepted. She turned away from him to hide it.

In the back of her mind she was secretly expecting Takato the most, because she'd deliberately turned Henry away and Ryo obviously didn't care for her. She'd always though that Takato was some kind of reckless hero. Not her hero. Jeri's. But he was kind and he cared about people, so she'd just expected him to save her. Now she was acutely aware that she had never given Kazu much credit before. He and Kenta had always belonged in the background when she looked places. Sure, Kazu had the swagger, but he'd never been talented enough to keep up with her, so she'd dismissed him. She thought better of that now.

"If you need sympathy I'll come back later," he said, and this time her blush was one of anger. She rounded on him, ready to berate him. She'd never needed anyone's pity. Who did he think he was talking to? But she stopped short at the grin on his face. "That's more like it," he said. _What?_ She was confused. "Stay that way, and I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll see you later, you're not the only one who took off without telling anyone where they were going."

She was strangely flattered. He waved and sauntered down the road, and she shouted her thanks after him but he ignored her. He didn't want thanks. He wanted her to be normal again. But he wasn't going to say so. She watched him go, then turned back to her front gates. Her heart was vibrating in her chest. She felt sick. She was also starving. She'd come all this way. She wasn't going back on her word. She went inside her home.

Rika saw her grandma first. She was sitting in the kitchen, staring a vase of flowers, and obviously troubled expression on her face.

"Grandma?" she called softly. "I'm home." The woman looked up, startled from her thoughts, and looked half happy half teary-eyed at the vision of her granddaughter.

"Rika…"

"Did you say Rika?" Her mother barrelled into the room, wild-eyed, hair billowing all over the place. "Rika!" She threw her arms around Rika and clung on tightly. "Sweetheart, you came back to me." Unbidden, tears rose in Rika Nonaka's eyes. She really was ungrateful.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Where have you been?" her mother exclaimed, still holding on with an inevitably strong grip. "I was so worried. I know you're a big girl, and you can take care of yourself, and you have Renamon looking after you, but you left without a word. Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you were so unhappy. I thought everything was fine. I thought we'd made a pact that you should talk to me – that we'd talk to each other. I never meant to make you feel unwelcome in this home. I know I'm fashion obsessed, and I'm sorry that won't change, but I'll try harder to tone it down for you."

"What?" Rika couldn't help double-checking. "Mum, you never-"

"What she means, Rika," her grandma interjected. "Is that we don't want you to ever feel awkward here. Even if we fight, this is your home. It's supposed to be a shelter. Even if the world is falling to pieces, you should feel safe here. Do you understand?"

Her mum had finally let go of Rika and was looking tearfully down at her.

"Mum, grandma… I'm really sorry. It wasn't your fault. I was upset. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Upset?" her mother confirmed. "Was it the modelling? You know, I don't mind about the dress. I wish you hadn't torn it, of course, because it was so pretty. You didn't have to wear it if you didn't like it. But I'm sorry, I thought you didn't mind modelling. I wanted us to have something in common…"

Rika held up a hand and shook her head violently from side to side. Renamon had appeared against the nearest wall and nodded at her. She blushed.

"It's not that. Really. I didn't mean to do it, or say so many of the things I've said recently. I'm just messing up. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so stupid. I was just upset because of Ryo. I'm sorry."

Her mother and grandma looked at each other, each momentarily speechless. Then a happy blush crossed her mother's face and she squealed.

"Ryo? Tell me everything!"

"Rumiko," Rika's grandma admonished her. "If Rika doesn't want to talk about it…"

Rika blushed. Actually she didn't mind. She allowed her mother to shepherd her to the kitchen table and started talking. She didn't sugar coat it either. Of course, she explained her troubles with Ryo, how he'd never explained himself, and had pretty much disappeared, how she'd been determined to get over him, and how he was then so unreasonable the next time they met because he expected her to act as if nothing had changed between them. Like he hadn't been pathetically non-confrontational about the whole thing. Like he hadn't left her in the dark to brood. But more than that, Rika told them about her behaviour recently. That she blanked out his memory. That she got increasingly agitated, that she shouted at her friends, that she was jealous even when she didn't remember anything, or that she couldn't explain herself properly when she kept making little mistakes. That she'd felt so exhausted. That she'd been nervous and agitated the whole time. That she'd needed to get out of her own head. That she was miserable. That she needed help.

At some point her grandma had put a meal in front of her, but as Rika had spoken, both her mother and her grandma had taken on increasingly concerned expressions.

"Yes, Rika," her mum said at last. "I think we'll get you some real help…" Her mum sighed unhappily and reached over to squeeze her hand. "It may be nothing sweetheart, but I recognise those symptoms. I had them myself many years ago, around the time your father left, a bit before then, even. I think it would be a good idea to have it checked out."

Her grandma squeezed her mother's shoulder, and then hugged Rika as tightly as she could. She didn't let go again for a very long time.

»«»«»«

Kazu turned up to school like nothing had happened. Kenta and the others came running up to him, curious looks on their faces.

"You're alright then?" Takato checked. "We were worried." Kenta gave him an odd look when Kazu looked blankly at them in response.

"Where were you last night?" he asked. "Your mum was terrified, kept calling mine to see if we knew where you were."

"Ours too," Takato agreed.

"Yeah," Kazu shrugged. "I'm lucky I've not been grounded for the next millennia. It's just a couple of weeks." He paused and licked his lips almost nervously, although of course Kazu was never nervous. Not really. "I went to get Rika."

He said it so casually, as if it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't to him. He'd merely thought it had to be done at the time, so he had done it. He wasn't trying to be cool. He wasn't trying to be a hero. More than anything he'd simply been unable to stand the fact that _she_ wasn't being cool. Kenta stared at him open mouthed.

"What?" Takato and the others were similarly shocked.

"You went to get her?" Henry clarified. "And she came back?"

"Well… yeah." He ruffled his hair awkwardly. "See, Guardramon and I were talking and…" He could feel the blush beginning under the intensity of their gazes. He really didn't want to tell anyone yet that he'd realised he was in love. But Jeri saved him without meaning to.

"So, she's home then?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm so glad." Her smile was so relieved that Kazu smiled himself. Kenta was still giving him an odd look. Kazu figured if anyone would be able to work out his secret, it would be Kenta, but he wasn't going to spill anything for the moment. The sky overhead was a beautiful cerulean blue. It was a beautiful day.

»«»«»«

_Heya, the next update soon, but let me know what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_ΧχΜοο_****_кίηεχΧ_**

_©2010 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	8. Arc Three REBOUND Line Eight FLOAT

**Title**: Bounce

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: First rivals, then friends, then something more… in stressful situations you learn to trust… and you open up your heart… and though the distance stays the same… and other people start to change… you hold that wish, just like before.

**Pairings**: Well… it changes. Try to figure it out as you go along. There are hints of practically everyone here and there. Although it is eventually a 'happy ever after' story I do not promise that various characters will stay together till the end of time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, if any appear they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are still 13/14. In the sixth movie (which this story and all subsequent stories are set one year later than) Rika had just turned 13, so I am working on the following ages: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are all 13 or 14, and go to the same public school. Rika is 14, but goes to a private school. Alice is also 13. Ryo is 17. Ai and Mako are both 4. Suzie is 8. I don't know where the last four go to school.

This is written in personal third person, and will mainly follow Rika's path through these events. This story contains three arcs: fade, shift and rebound. Each arc contains three chapters. There will be various side stories or sequels to this which I will announce as they come into play.

Oh, the back-story about Rika's father is suggested in the 6th movie. If you can't remember it and can't be bothered to go back, here's a reminder of some important stuff you may have missed:

- By this time all the digimon are in the real world again even after the D-reaper events.  
- Rika's past with her dad - basically she was happy and normal and then he abandoned her or died (in the animation he simply disappears) – I would guess from her comment that she doesn't 'trust adults' it would be the former or some sort of betrayal on his part.  
- Rika's currently in the stage where she's easily embarrassed and slightly awkward and standoffish. It's cute.  
- Takato and the others threw a surprise birthday party for her, but due to various memories brought on by being forced to sing earlier that day, she storms off when asked to join in the Karaoke. Takato goes to follow her, but Renamon stops him, leaving her to her thoughts.

»«»«»«

**BOUNCE**_  
the continuing story_

First rivals, then friends, then something more…  
… in stressful situations you learn to trust…  
… and you open up your heart…  
… and though the distance stays the same…  
… and other people start to change…  
… you hold that wish, just like before.

Arc Three:  
**rebound**

Line Eight: **_FLOAT_**

**"Suggested coping strategies:**

All efforts should be made to handle the stressor practically. In this case, if at all feasible talking the issues out with the boyfriend in question and finding out the reasons behind the breakup could help to reduce the stress caused by the breakup itself, and practical steps can be taken to reassure her in a problem-focused manner from there. It would be appropriate if the subject waited until all exams were over, however, and should try not to be too confrontational if any useful conclusion is to be made.

From there all efforts should be made to avoid, minimize, distance or seek value in negative events. These are cognitive or internal strategies developed to introduce further coping resources in the subject's mind. Taking into account Rika Nonaka's age, this is an incredibly important skill to develop, since her lack of experience is putting her at risk.

Efforts can then be made to diminish stress by utilizing her environmental factors. Talking with her friends. Her family. Social support is incredibly useful at this time.

Rika Nonaka has a very well established locus of control, and seems very coherent in all other aspects of her life. She may come up with personal approaches which help her to cope, and these approaches should be encouraged, especially if the outlets explored are creative or self-exploratory…**"**

»«»«»«

That afternoon they congregated in the park. Rika was scared to go, but she knew Renamon would make her if she tried to run away. She was grateful for that. What she wasn't grateful for was the fact that the rest of them all went to the same school, so of course, they were all waiting for her together. It was horrible, feeling that nervous just to go up and greet them. Kazu wasn't there, she noticed, and wondered where he'd gone. It might have been easier if he were there. Then again, it might have made it worse. She wondered if he'd told them all about her breakdown. She hoped not. He'd promised he wouldn't. But of course, she had anxieties. That was part of her problem, according to the man in the suit who'd let her talk at him for an hour and a half whilst he summarised her life on a piece of paper.

"Rika!" Rika had never seen Jeri run so fast, but there she was, arms spread wide as a plane, sweeping towards her at top speed to engulf her. "Are you okay?" Rika hugged her back, as tightly as she could and buried her head in the other girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I've been so crazy recently. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Don't," Jeri said, pulling back and shaking her head from side to side. "It's okay. Are you happier now?" Rika nodded. "That's all I needed to hear," Jeri said, smiling and hugging her again. "Please talk to me next time. I'll try not to argue so much, and be more helpful."

"Jeri, it's not your fault… there's nothing you could have done to make it better. Actually it was me. I… I'm not well." She hung her head as she said this, because the others had caught up to them now, and were listening in. Jeri pulled back to stare into Rika's face, her mouth opening slightly. "I… I started seeing a therapist," Rika admitted, gripping tightly onto Jeri's forearms with her hands. She needed someone to hold onto or she wouldn't be able to admit her faults. Her pride would get in the way if she let it. "They say I'm going to get better. It just might take some time, so please be patient with me. I'll try my best not to be crazy again."

Henry's face twisted and he looked away guiltily to the ground, but Takato and Kenta moved instantly closer to Rika, both more than ready to forgive and forget, to put the past behind them, to help her. Rika was blushing, and as she explained the situation to them Henry couldn't help feeling awful. He'd been the one to push her away. She'd had something genuinely wrong with her, and he'd just given up on her. He'd gone against his own principals, because he was so blinded by rage at Suzie's tears. Maybe he was too overprotective. Maybe he should…

Rika looked up straight into his eyes and he blushed and stepped backwards. She licked her lips uncertainly and walked towards him, and the other three went quiet, watching. Rika blushed a little because they were making it into such a spectacle, but she had to get it off her chest.

"Henry," she began awkwardly. "I-" She cleared her throat to begin again. "About Suzie," she started.

"It was my fault!" he exclaimed just as she cried, "I think I meant to-"

"What?"

"Sorry."

"No, you were saying?"

"I… I think, or rather, I'm worried… I might have subconsciously…" Her face said it all really. He could see how guilty she felt, how sick with anxiety. She'd been biting her lips, he could see, to the point that they'd become raw and chapped. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, and at that point he couldn't help forgiving her. Probably, of all the people he knew, he'd always forgive Rika first. Except maybe Suzie. Although both of them drove him mad sometimes.

"No, I…" He looked away, blushing again. Had her hair always looked like that? Were her eyes always that large and blue? "I think I need to work on my temper," he said. "I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I was just scared for her. But she's… She's going to start looking after her self soon. Honestly, she got so mad at me when she found out I'd…" Rika blushed further.

"But I…"

"We're good," he said, and she nodded. She didn't really want to say more on the subject with everyone else around.

"So," Takato began, drawing it out for maximum awkwardness, although Rika knew he probably thought he was being cool. Takato was one in a million. "I hear you got rescued by Kazu, eh?" It was about as subtle an interrogation as a neon strobe light. Jeri giggled, and Takato went red and avoided all of their gazes. Rika shook her head slightly, before considering the situation.

"You know," she said. "He really surprised me." She looked at Jeri who smiled at her. Rika remembered how terrible she'd been. Then she realised he really hadn't told anyone about it. It was like they'd said. What happens in the Digital World, stays in the Digital World. Like Vegas, only less fun, and without all the alcohol, gambling and sex. So not like Vegas at all, really. "He was actually kind of cool."

"I'll say," Kenta said, sarcastically. "He's been grounded for the next millennium." Rika smiled, she'd been wondering where he'd gotten to. Takato and Henry shared a look, with slight awkwardness. Neither of them could ever remember Rika saying anyone was cool, not even Ryo. It bothered them a little more than they liked to show.

"What're you going to do now?" Jeri wondered. "Are you going to see Ryo again?"

Rika had been considering it quietly ever since her return to the real world. Se felt like she had to. She needed a resolution. Besides, her therapist would keep going on about it if she didn't see it through. She looked around them curiously. Somewhere nearby Renamon was probably listening in. The two of them had been having awkward conversations recently. Rika knew why. She really had to sit down with her partner and explain what a therapist was. Renamon saved her every day just by being there. But her digimon didn't know that. Rika would have to be honest and talk about her feelings again, but for Renamon, it was worth it.

"I guess so," she said.

»«»«»«

They met at a café. It was common ground, so she'd hoped they'd end up being civil. She didn't particularly want to be overly emotional again. She never wanted to scream at anyone the way she'd screamed at Kazu. She'd hated being so out of control.

"You look tired," she said, marvelling at the dark circles under his eyes as she sat down opposite him. That was putting it nicely. In fact, he looked like a nervous wreck. Were high school exams really that stressful?

"Hey, Rika." Time was he'd call her pumpkin. Time was he loved her. She inhaled her smoothie and stared out of the window. "Are you…?" He searched for the words. "How are you feeling?" he tried.

"Better," she said, but she knew one-worded answers weren't going to get her far. "How were your exams?"

"Eck," he scowled. "Don't remind me." He hesitated. "I was really worried, you know. You didn't reply to any of my texts and then Kazu and Kenta told me you'd blanked me out of your mind and…" She didn't say anything. He looked regretful. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it. "I'm sorry, Rika. I never meant to hurt you." She sighed and tactfully detached her hand from his. She forced herself to smile. What she actually wanted to do was shout a bit more, but she was going to try not to end up like that.

"Look, Ryo. I know. It's not like my melt down was because of you," she lied, because in part it was, but only in part. Most of it was down to her father. He didn't need to know that though. "I'm fine. I just…" She bit her lip. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." And he really meant that. He'd really liked her.

"What changed?" He looked down, preferring to stare at his napkin than her face at that moment. "It's not like you suddenly stopped calling, but you phased me out of your life on purpose, and you never told me why. To the point that it was a surprise seeing you at my birthday last year." She didn't mention how tactless he'd been this year. She knew she'd made it just as awkward.

"I guess that's my fault," he said, finally looking at her. She sighed. It was almost too late for this conversation. She should have asked him years ago, when it was still relevant. When she was head over heals for him. When it was all exciting and new. They could have argued out the facts. She'd have been angry. She'd have fought. But she didn't feel like correcting his mistakes anymore. She understood now. At least she thought she did. It was all guess work mostly. It would be nice to have it confirmed. "I'm going off to college, Rika. I'm a lot older than you. I know, I don't have any clear aspirations at the moment, and I'm not all that impressive, but back then I wanted to be a kid forever. For as long as I could. So when I realised I had to grow up, I also realised the difference between us. You were twelve. I was fifteen. Already in high school, when you'd just gotten into middle school. I know it wasn't my decision to make, not really, but I didn't think you should have to grow up when I did. I thought you should enjoy yourself while you could. Relish the little things in life. Fall in love with lots of different people… and maybe I was jealous that you still had so much time left. I don't know. I thought I was being responsible. I didn't know you cared so much…"

That irritated her. Why didn't he just say any of this at the time? What was the point in hearing it now, when it was already too late to change the past? But she sighed, and tried to let the frustrations go, and found it was okay. She'd had a lot of fun loving him. Crying and getting upset over their feelings not being the same, it was all a learning experience. She would treasure it from now on. There were a lot of good memories between the two of them. Mostly, it just involved her getting mad, but she'd loved the way he'd flirted with her so persistently. The way she got to pretend she didn't care, even though they'd both known she did. The way he'd fought so hard to impress her. She understood.

"I didn't know you didn't," she concluded, with a half smile. Not that she was really feeling it, but it was easier than being angry. "Never mind, eh? But you know, we could have been friends. I hope you don't treat Leah that way. It's not good for a girl's peace of mind." He sighed.

"Well in that case, you really don't have to worry," he muttered. "I don't really like her all that much, so she dumped me." Rika shook her head. He would never learn, would he?

"One day," she said. "You're going to find a girl who'll knock you for six, and you won't know what hit you." Then she smiled. "When you do, I'd like to meet her. I reckon we'd be best friends." His mouth dropped open, and it took him a minute to realise he was being ribbed.

"Oi," he said, grinning at her cheek. "I resent that." She laughed.

"I only speak truth."

"Well when you meet the guy you're going to marry, I bet he'll actually turn out to be a loser, and you'll sacrifice everything for him, and I won't give him the time of day." She laughed loud enough to turn a few heads in their direction.

"Such as who?" she asked. "Kazu?" Ryo laughed, and as the two of them continued to joke, Rika found herself wondering just how Kazu's name had jumped into her mind. Kazu wasn't a loser at all. But she'd have felt bad saying Kenta. She just hoped Kazu never heard Ryo repeat that. She hadn't meant it. She hoped Ryo realised that.

"Relax," he said, noticing that she was more quiet than usual. "You're going to be okay. You've got a good head on your shoulders…" Her eyebrows rose. "And it's not like I didn't like you," he admitted, suddenly blushing. "If you only knew how much sleep I lost daydreaming about you…" She blushed. It was still there, just a little bit. Her feelings lingered. She would have to let them go, eventually, but just for now, it was nice to play pretend. They would have gone on dates and joked around just like this, she felt.

"You'll make her very happy," she said, suddenly. "When you meet her. Whoever she is. I think you'll change." He snorted, but she could tell he was seriously considering the idea.

"As if anyone could make me change," he said. Rika smiled. He'd be surprised.

"People change all the time because the people they love want them to," she told him. He frowned at her.

"So who do you love?" he asked her. "Who are you changing for?" She shrugged, but her smile was one of the most eye-catching in the room. Mysterious, and full of secret delight.

"I don't know yet," she admitted. "For the moment, _everyone_."

»«»«»«

_Heya, the next update soon, but let me know what you think._

_Luv ya_

**_ΧχΜοο_****_кίηεχΧ_**

_©2010 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


	9. Arc Three REBOUND Line Nine FLY

**Title**: Bounce

**Authoress**: XxMookinexX

**Summary**: First rivals, then friends, then something more… in stressful situations you learn to trust… and you open up your heart… and though the distance stays the same… and other people start to change… you hold that wish, just like before.

**Pairings**: Well… it changes. Try to figure it out as you go along. There are hints of practically everyone here and there. Although it is eventually a 'happy ever after' story I do not promise that various characters will stay together till the end of time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters and situations belong solely to me and are not to be touched without permission. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole purpose to entertain.

**A/N**: I do not intend to use an OC as a main character, if any appear they will merely be background people mentioned in passing to make this more realistic. Any characters which appear OOC are written that way out of a desire to keep them in character according to the situations I have placed them in.

**Situation**: This story takes place when our characters are still 13/14. In the sixth movie (which this story and all subsequent stories are set one year later than) Rika had just turned 13, so I am working on the following ages: Takato, Jeri, Henry, Kazu and Kenta are all 13 or 14, and go to the same public school. Rika is 14, but goes to a private school. Alice is also 13. Ryo is 17. Ai and Mako are both 4. Suzie is 8. I don't know where the last four go to school.

This is written in personal third person, and will mainly follow Rika's path through these events. This story contains three arcs: fade, shift and rebound. Each arc contains three chapters. There will be various side stories or sequels to this which I will announce as they come into play.

Oh, the back-story about Rika's father is suggested in the 6th movie. If you can't remember it and can't be bothered to go back, here's a reminder of some important stuff you may have missed:

- By this time all the digimon are in the real world again even after the D-reaper events.  
- Rika's past with her dad - basically she was happy and normal and then he abandoned her or died (in the animation he simply disappears) – I would guess from her comment that she doesn't 'trust adults' it would be the former or some sort of betrayal on his part.  
- Rika's currently in the stage where she's easily embarrassed and slightly awkward and standoffish. It's cute.  
- Takato and the others threw a surprise birthday party for her, but due to various memories brought on by being forced to sing earlier that day, she storms off when asked to join in the Karaoke. Takato goes to follow her, but Renamon stops him, leaving her to her thoughts.

»«»«»«

**BOUNCE**_  
the continuing story_

First rivals, then friends, then something more…  
… in stressful situations you learn to trust…  
… and you open up your heart…  
… and though the distance stays the same…  
… and other people start to change…  
… you hold that wish, just like before.

Arc Three:  
**rebound**

Line Nine: **_FLY_**

**"Recommended treatment: **

Psychotherapy's main goal is symptom relief and behaviour change. Anxiety is caused by the body, and when presented to the patient in a certain way, their mind can prevent the anxiety developing. Treatment allows the patient to channel their emotions to avoid destructive actions. Counselling, psychotherapy, crisis intervention, family therapy, and group treatment are often used to encourage the verbalization of fears, anxiety, rage, helplessness, and hopelessness. Sometimes small doses of antidepressants and anxiolytics are also used. Tianeptine, alprazolam, and mianserin were found to be equally effective in patients with AD with anxiety. But considering Rika Nonaka's age, it is recommended to try other routes before turning to medication.**"**

»«»«»«

Two weeks passed quickly.

Rika got out of school one Tuesday to find Kazu waiting for her outside her school gates. She was pleasantly surprised, which was odd, because previously she would never have wanted to spend time with him, but she knew now there was a lot she didn't know about him. A lot she was indebted to him for. So she wanted to try talking to him normally, like she did with Henry and Takato. Instead of always seeing him like he was just another idiot following them around. He was a person. She understood that better than ever before. He looked at her oddly, and she realised it was because of her school uniform.

"I would never imagine you dressed like that," he said, and she smiled, barely containing the joke she wanted to make. Instead she nodded, because she never felt right wearing it either.

"I take it you're not grounded anymore?" She greeted him with a smile. He looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry about that. I said I'd be back, but my mum went crazy ape-shit on me." She laughed.

"Yeah. They told me." She referred to Takato and the others. Kazu nodded, thinking that made a certain amount of sense. They began companionably walking towards her house.

"And they told me you went to see Ryo," he said slowly, testing the waters. "How did that go?" She shrugged. It was hard to think about the incident. Hard to express how she felt about it, but because it was Kazu, and she felt he deserved something for saving her she tried her best to explain.

"I don't know. It's difficult. I was so certain of how I felt before I saw him that in seeing him I was really surprised I didn't feel the same anymore. Not that I necessarily feel differently, but… It's complicated. I don't think it's possible for everyone to be happy at the same time." She sighed and scrunched up the side of her hair. "I don't know," she repeated. "We're not where we were. Where we should have been were that conversation to really work." He considered this, watching her and then watching the path ahead for a little bit as they meandered along the pavement.

"Was he your first love?" he asked out of the blue.

"I think so," she said. "At least, it couldn't have been anyone else… and I was so sure that I loved him. Even if I don't know if I really did from this perspective."

"Was it good?" he asked her. "Even though it didn't work out?" She smiled a little. Her eyes were sad, but not as sad as they might have been.

"Yeah." She nodded. The street was full of cherry blossoms. She thought it must be time for them to bloom soon.

"Rika? I like you. A _lot_." She stopped walking, breath caught in her throat, eyes wide, blush blossoming on her face as her heart took to hammering on her ribcage. "Don't worry," he said, judging her expression and stopping because she had. "No pressure. I don't expect anything. I just wanted you to know." He smiled, a slight blush on his face as he started to walk again. It took her a moment to catch up. She didn't know exactly what to say. She supposed she was happy. No one had ever directly confessed to her before, but she was very surprised. She'd never suspected it.

"Thank you." His eyes widened, and his blush worsened, but he nodded as if to say it wasn't a problem. The silence between them was not exactly uncomfortable, but she was nervous just because of what he'd told her. She felt like she should have more to say, but she didn't. She had no idea how to feel about that. They got to her gates and he smiled uneasily in goodbye.

"Well, see you next time we all meet up," he said. "I'm glad you're back to yourself."

"Yeah," she said quietly. Her face was still hot from his confession, but he was nice enough to ignore it. She got that he wasn't expecting an answer, but she couldn't help thinking about it. She couldn't believe he'd been so clear, like he wasn't nervous at all in telling her. Although she could tell he was embarrassed now because he had a matching blush on his face. More than likely he'd just blurted it out without thinking of the consequences. Kazu didn't seem like the type to sit on the fence about anything. Once he decided something he went for it. So she could only guess he had decided she would reject him if he waited for an answer… or maybe he was considering her feelings. She'd only just gotten over Ryo. She wasn't sure she was ready to throw herself into something else. Besides, how well did she really know Kazu? "See you." He nodded, and turned to leave, but impulse caught her.

"Kazu," she called, making him look back over his shoulder at her, a curious expression on his face. "I'll consider it," she said. He was taken aback. There was an obvious surprise on his face as he faltered mid-step. But as a terribly vivid blush spread across his cheeks, she was distracted by the huge smile on his face. She liked his smiles, she decided. They made the world brighter.

**END**

»«»«»«

_Heya, let me know what you think._

_Ideas for Alice's past come from the speculations of one of the creators behind the series, who said he got the feeling that long before series three even started, Alice had left this world. Also the details behind Adjustment Disorder came from Wikipedia. I hope you enjoyed the series. You'll notice I left it very open ended in terms of relationships. That is because of the many side stories and sequels to this story, one for each of the different characters I might have set her up with. For some reason I always support the least likely pairings, but there will be a story for each of Ryo, Henry, Takato and Kazu. _

_The titles of these works are as follows:_

_Ryo: Journey  
Henry: A Dance of Sunshine__  
Takato: An Endless Sky__  
Kazu: A Four Pointed Star  
_

_Luv ya_

**_ΧχΜοο_****_кίηεχΧ_**

_©2010 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX._


End file.
